Guilty
by Dottyanne
Summary: After the newborn battle, Bella flees after breaking Jacob's heart. Will she ever see her sunshine again?
1. Chapter 1

**Guilt.**

Overcome with guilt after the newborn battle in Eclipse, Bella flees. Will she ever see the sunshine again?

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas. All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter One.**

All I felt was guilt. It saturated my entire being as I pulled the door softly behind me, "I know, until my heart stops beating".

"Maybe even then".

Where did I go from here? What could I do to repair the infinite damage which I had inflicted on everyone, none of whom deserved this fate. The sobs overwhelmed me as I fought to make my way through the little red house, and away from the beautiful soul, the sunshine, and the broken boy whose only fault was to openly love me with his whole being.

Guilt. It was my fault Jacob lay on the too small bed, broken, not only physically, but now emotionally, and all by my hand.

I stumbled my way to the front door of the little red house, the house incidentally which had felt like a second home to me, where I had been treated no less than a daughter to Billy, who to me was like a second father. On seeing the kitchen, I knew I would never drink a warm soda at the too small worn wooden table again, nor would I ever be welcome to cook a feast for the hungry wolf I called my best friend. As I heard Jacob sob with heart wrenching cries, my sadness was only second place to my guilt.

The knot in my stomach traversed into my throat as I took in the scene which met me through misty tear drowned eyes. The pack, always so magnificent in stature, proud in their nature, looked as broken as the injured boy indoors. Sam, always so stoic, was bent over Billy's wheelchair, his too tight grip leaving finger shaped indentations on the chair. Billy, once so majestic, had silent tears running down his weathered cheeks. Embry and Quil, the jokers, almost held each other upright, and in their quest to avoid me, their collective glaze was rooted to the ground.

"Good fucking riddance leech lover, now fuck the hell off and don't ever step foot on this land again!" . From Paul, I would have expected nothing less, and I was extremely fortunate that none of the others added to his outburst.

As I scrambled my way to my beloved truck, lovingly restored and maintained by Jacob's own hands, I found Billy's eyes, "I'm s s so so sorry Billy". It was far too little, far too late, but at this moment it was all I could push from my frozen throat.

Fumbling in my pockets for my keys, of course my clumsiness had to make an appearance as I dropped them. Before they could land in the mud filled puddle at my feet, a large russet hand shot out and caught them.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay to get home, do you want me to drive you?". Of course, this from Seth, the kind, gentle and pure hearted member of the pack.

"No Seth, thanks for the offer, but please stay and look after Jake, he is going to need you", I implored of him whilst desperately pleading with my eyes.

"I will Bella, take care". And with that final statement, and I expected, my very last contact with any of the pack, I climbed into my truck, giving Seth a watery smile.

I would not let myself break down fully until I was over the treaty line. Then, and only then could I stop undetected and wallow in the tears which I was barely keeping at bay. As I pulled over onto the hard shoulder, my truck rumbling comfortingly, I let myself reflect. I was guilty. Guilty of bringing terror and injury to the pack. Guilty of the heartache which Jacob was feeling. Guilty of being selfish, undecided, and finally guilty of placing myself knowingly between two mortal enemies, leaving both vying for my attention, whilst wholeheartedly trying NOT to kill one another in the process.

Whilst lost in my own self depreciation, drowning in my own tears, and feeling as though part of me had been ripped from my very being, I did not anticipate Edward's appearance.

"Oh Bella love, don't worry, the dog will make a full recovery, stop blaming yourself this instant".

"How…where…how did you know I was here?", I managed to snuffle.

"Alice", he replied simply, whilst shuffling me over the bench seat, and situating himself behind the wheel.

"You should not be driving in this current state Bella, I shall take you home".

Through my grief induced haze, it occurred to me that Edward was again patronising me and had berated Jacob, although I simply did not have the strength to point it out.

As we arrived at my home, I was relieved to find Charlie's cruiser parked out front. At this moment in time, I only wanted to be alone, and did not want Edward to witness my emotional breakdown. And again, I was guilty. Flaunting my tears over another man, no less his mortal enemy in full view of my future husband.

What the hell was wrong with me? Would it not have been easier on everyone involved with me if Victoria had just caught me? I was nothing short of a burden to all around me, all good people, who did not deserve to stop their lives to endeavour the safety of the fragile human. At this point in time, I would simply surrender to the physical pain, which I'm certain she would have bestowed on me, because the emotional pain was overwhelming.

Guilty. I had no god given right to feel guilty when I had so thoroughly destroyed my best friend, my sunshine, and all that was good in my sorry life.

I deserved death by Victoria, I deserved to suffer for all of the misery which I had, and continued to bestow on Jacob.

Almost as though Edward could read my thoughts, he silently got out of the truck, and with supernatural speed appeared at my door, helping me out.

"Edward, I'd really appreciate it if you would leave me alone tonight, I….I….just need time to process all that's happened today". It wasn't a request, it was a statement, which I barely managed to make audible.

"If you are sure love, but I will be close, so if you change your mind, call me. Bella, I must ask, have you made the right decision?".

To this, I had no answer, as I found my thought process muddled through my grief.

"Edward, at this point, I feel so guilty over everything which has happened, and now I have destroyed all hope Jacob had, it hurts, and I..I.. just need time alone. I will speak to you tomorrow".

With that, I turned unsteadily, but surely towards home, and Charlie.

I inwardly cringed at the thought of my puffy eyes, red nose and tear stained appearance, but I must have been thoroughly unsightly for Charlie to pause the game he was watching.

"Bells?" He questioned me as crossing the floor quickly, only to wrap his arms around my sobbing frame. It was within the safety of that parental hug, with the familiar scent of my dad, that I finally surrendered to the onslaught of what I was feeling. Minutes, hours, days could have passed as Charlie slowly manoeuvred us both to the old sofa, with me clinging to his safety and the security which only a father could provide. The tears flowed and flowed and flowed, until I was left a sobbing hiccupping mess.

"That better?" Charlie enquired softly as he gently tried to untangle himself from my death hold on him.

"No dad! Please, just sit with me", I pleaded.

"I'm going to fetch you a glass of water, then we are going to talk about what exactly has gotten you into this state. So, I'm guessing you went to see Jacob huh?". With that statement hanging in the air, he made his way to the kitchen, as just the mention of Jacob's name brought on another onslaught of tears.

"Dad, I've broken his heart. He was lying there, so broken after the accident, and I….I….I told him that I chose Edward", I managed to stutter out between hiccups.

Thankfully, Charlie already had the cover story of a motorcycle accident, so lying to him was one burden less.

"Maybe not the best time to break that news to him Bells. Why today, and not a week from now when the kid's up and about again?".

" He wanted to know dad, he said he would rather have everything broken at the same time". Oh god, replaying that scenario in my head hurt, what had I done. Guilty.

"Bells, Jacob will recover. I know this because he is a strong kid, damn stubborn too. But, if you didn't have feelings for him, he deserved to know, no matter how hurt he is. I gotta say though, for someone who has a boyfriend, you're pretty upset."

And there it was. The chief of police had struck clean through to the heart of the matter in minutes.

Why was I so upset, I knew I had feelings for Jacob, but Edward was my true love, wasn't he?

Was is because I needed Jacob in my life to surround me with his sunny demeanour, his huge heart, and his warmth?

Or was it because, I felt guilty?

Shaking me from my inner turmoil Charlie settled beside me again, "Bells, do you think Jacob and you would've been together if Edward hadn't reappeared?".

"Dad, I don't know, I mean, I have feelings for Jake, I just always thought of him like a brother, loved him like a brother, treated him like a brother, so I don't know, maybe with enough time, it may have become something more, but there is no chance of that now. He hates me dad, and it's all my fault". Again with the tears, and this time there was no doubt in my mind, these tears were caused by the fact that Jacob would definitely hate me. My chances of ever seeing my best friend again were next to nothing, never again would I experience his bone crushing hugs, warmth, or that special smile which could light up an entire room. No more Jake n' Bells. I had killed our relationship.

"You wanna know what I think Bells? I think you two would've got together, and I think you two would've made a great couple.

With Jake, you're different Bells, you're a teenager, laughing, having fun, you know, the way it should be.

With Edward, its not right. Not at your age. He stifles you. He doesn't give you space, you don't see your school friends. When you're with him I don't hear you laugh, I don't see you smile. Now don't shoot me down here Bells, and I'm not really comfortable with this parent lecturing, but Edward is damn near controlling you. I almost lost you over him, which is why you don't hear me say too much, I'm kinda scared I push you away, but Bells, Edward ain't right for you. I'm not saying Jake is either, I love that kid like my own son, I guess I'm just trying to say, step back and think about this thing with Edward, cause all I'm seeing right now is him smothering you kid".

That alone must have been the longest speech I had ever heard Charlie speak, and unsurprisingly he was accurate with his assumptions. Through my grief the thought of Edward earlier, dismissing Jacob's injuries, and berating him was irritating me. Surely the better man took the higher path and sympathised with his counterpart (mortal enemy or not).

Again Charlie interrupted my thoughts. "Bells, I kinda hate myself for suggesting this, but, how about you go visit Renee for a while. School's finished, you can think about what you want to do next, and get space from Edward. Give Jacob time to recover, and recharge your batteries. Time away might just do you good Bells, though I'm gonna miss you if you decide to go".

Little did he know, if I left with Edward sooner rather than later, he would never see me again. My immortality would mean I could not be near humans for a long time, and even if I could see Charlie eventually, the Chief of Police would immediately notice my change of appearance. The thought of never seeing Charlie again brought a fresh wave of grief crashing over me yet again. I couldn't leave Charlie, he was a part of me, and although neither of us showed our emotions often, I loved him, admired him and cherished him with my entire being.

"I think you're right dad, I'll call mom in the morning. Get some distance from everything. I'm kinda drained dad, I'll see you in the morning, and thanks".

"Anytime Bells".

With one last hug to my dad, I whispered "love you", and I headed slowly upstairs, completely oblivious that Edward had heard our entire conversation from his lofty perch in the forest.

Sleep did not come easily. After tossing and turning, alternating between crying and sobbing until I was aching all over, I fell into an uneasy slumber dreaming of Jacob Black.

Billy Black sat outside the door of his only son's bedroom, silent tears falling, and praying to the spirits to heal his son physically and emotionally. He was and always had been a remarkable boy, only to have his childhood ripped from his grasp by the duty he was born to bear to the tribe. When his mother was cruelly taken from them, and both of his sisters' high tailed it out of the reservation, Jacob looked after both of them, never complaining. His son was a blessing to him, and Billy was afraid of what sight was awaiting him on the other side of the door.

With a heavy sigh, and a heavier heart, Billy slowly pushed himself through the doorway, and gasped.

Jacob was bandaged up, his entire side, but it was not these injuries which took Billy's breath away, it was his eyes. Normally sparkling, full of life, his eyes were dead, blank, there was no reflection of the happy go lucky boy in there.

"I tried dad. I tried my damn hardest, gave it everything I had, and I still wasn't enough. Lost out to a goddamn leech.

Why wasn't I enough dad?"

"I wish I knew son. But don't ever let me hear you say you weren't good enough, maybe you were too good". With that Billy wheeled himself to the bedside of his injured son, and held his hand, whilst both of them cried. Billy cried for the loss of his wife and daughters. He cried for the loss of Jacob's childhood. He cried for his son's injuries. He cried for his heartache, and kept praying for a miracle to replenish his son's happiness.

Jacob simply cried for Bella.

What could have been.

What would have been.

And finally, for what would never be.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing. Please feel free to give your opinion, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Only the ideas are mine. All the characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this, it means a lot x**

As I slowly awoke from an extremely unsettled, nightmare fuelled restless slumber, I felt as though I had a lead weight resting on my chest. I dearly wanted to fall back asleep, although all I could see behind my closed eyelids was a vision of a broken boy. My best friend. It hurt, a lot. Despair hung over me like a cloud, and guilt wrapped it's way around my body like a cloak, seeping into my every pore, ensuring that I knew the extent of my actions. A cloak which I would wear forever. A cloak which I deserved to wear.

Slowly opening my eyes, the familiar musical voice of Edward reached me from the corner of my bedroom. "Bella my love, how are you feeling?"

With a start, I turned slowly towards him.

"Edward. I thought I asked you to give me time alone last night." It was a statement, not a question, and I should have known better that Edward would ignore my wishes.

"I was so worried about you love, I couldn't bear to see you so upset, and over the dog of all things. Really Bella, your unhappiness is unfounded, Carlisle has told me he shall make a full recovery, and as for having his intentions towards you thwarted, he had to realise that you are bound to me, besides, I'm sure the dog shall imprint at some point".

I could not believe the audacity of Edward, and my fury was percolating through my body at an intense speed.

"Do not berate him Edward. He is a human being capable of loving in an unrivalled capacity, and I broke his spirit and his heart. After all he has done for me, protecting me, fighting for me, and being my best friend, what do I do? I throw everything back in his face. I shall never be welcomed in his home, nor the reservation ever again through my selfish actions." I all but shouted at him, and I'm sure my face must have rivalled the colour of a ripe tomato in the process.

Edward at least had the good sense to wince during my outburst, pinching the bridge of his nose, then sighing.

"Bella, I have seen inside of his head. His thoughts toward you are nothing short of impure. You have no need to feel guilty, so I implore you to stop self depreciating yourself, besides, the reservation shall hold no interest to you in the future."

As Edward glided towards me, I couldn't help but feel panic. I did not want anyone near me at the moment, except Charlie, and he had left for work hours ago.

"Edward, I would really like to be on my own at the moment, we can talk later. After witnessing the fight yesterday, and seeing Jacob last night, its all been a little overwhelming." I watched several emotions flitting over his face as he contemplated my request.

"As you wish love, but please do not take too much time, after all, we have a wedding to plan, Mrs Cullen".

Oh god. The wedding. The ring. I wanted none of these things. Not yesterday when he presented me with the rock, which was far too ostentatious for my simple tastes, and certainly not today whilst wearing my cloak of guilt over Jacob.

I crossed the room to my dresser, where I had hidden Edward's ring, and carefully placed it in my palm.

"Edward, I'm giving you this back." As I took his hand in mine, I gently placed it in his hand. If at anytime a vampire was able to cry, Edward would have been in tears.

"Why? Bella NO! You accepted my proposal. We have a deal. In return for wedlock you have my promise of a physical relationship before I turn you. We have a lifetime of eternity ahead of us. I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Edward, I'm not saying never, I'm saying not now. Not after my behaviour. It wouldn't be appropriate to flaunt our engagement when Jacob is broken. I'd like my space for a while, and be able to think things through. Besides, marriage is not something which is on my top ten of things to do". I tried to lighten the atmosphere by walking into his embrace, but unintentionally shivered in his cold grasp. Heat, all I wanted at this moment was heat. Never again would I feel the heat from Jacob's bear hugs.

Shaking my head at my inappropriate thoughts whilst in Edward's presence, I stepped back, looking into his eyes, which were a darker shade than normal.

"Besides, you need to feed". Another shudder rippled through me as I thought of myself in the future, hunting, drinking blood. I couldn't do it, could I? Especially after witnessing Victoria only yesterday. I certainly could not dwell on this train of thought with Edward still here.

"As you wish love. I will return later to check on you, and please reconsider your decisions. A lifetime without you is one where I do not wish to exist".

With that, he pressed his cold marble lips to my cheek and vanished at supernatural speed through the open window.

Thinking he had gone for the day, I jumped when he reappeared swiftly.

"Bella, I did not intentionally eavesdrop last night, but I overheard you speaking with your father. Shall I purchase the tickets to Phoenix to visit your mother?"

Yet again, my anger surged through my body, as I swivelled around towards him. "You listened to my conversation with Charlie! That was private Edward! You assume you will come to Phoenix with me? NO. Edward, I am going to visit my mother, ALONE. Now please leave".

Guilt. Now I had upset Edward, and I don't think I had ever been more relieved that he could not access my thoughts.

Gathering together clean clothes, I made my way to our small bathroom. Switching the water on, while waiting for it to heat up, I contemplated the day ahead.

I was going to call Renee, ask if I could visit for a few weeks. I also had the overwhelming urge to talk to Charlie again, which was rare, as we were both alike, not showing emotions very often, and sharing comfortable silences.

Jacob. As I stood under the comforting warm spray of the shower, I thought of my best friend, and the tears came once again.

How was he?

Was he healing?

Who was looking after him?

Who was cooking for him?

Were the pack surrounding him?

I knew I had no business to even think of him. Edward was wrong. Self depreciation did not even begin to cover the hatred I felt for myself. I had messed up, big time, and had no one to blame but myself.

I did not deserve to luxuriate in the warmth of the shower, I deserved to burn in the fiery pits of hell.

Why was I now second guessing my decision?

Why was I now unsure of my impending life with Edward, and more importantly immortality?

But most important of all….how would I ever recover from the loss of my best friend?

How could I even begin to apologise for the trauma and distress which I had dealt to him?

Guilt.

I was questioning everything, because I was guilty.

Jacob woke with his father pushing slowly through the door of his bedroom, a tray laden with food perched precariously on his lap.

"How are you son?"

What did I say to my dad? I'm broken hearted dad, I've lost the girl of my dreams to a damn sparkly dead thing, and to top it all I'm stuck in here covered in plaster.

"I'm okay dad. The meds Doctor Drac gave me are keeping the pain away".

"Good son. Emily brought this soup over for you, lets get it in your stomach before you waste away huh?"

For once I wasn't aware of my hunger, but I had never let my dad down before, and if it made him worry less about me, then dammit I would eat.

Quil and Embry having finished their patrol slowly made their way to the small red house, not knowing what state they would find their best friend in. What they didn't expect to see on opening the door to Jacob's small bedroom was Billy leaning over him, spoon feeding him!

Not wanting to miss an opportunity to mess with his friend, Quil quipped, "damn dude, laying in bed, being spoon fed, I need to get myself injured!"

"Much more of the smart ass comments Atera, and you won't need to look too far for the source of your injury" was the dry reply from Billy.

"How you doing man?" Embry asked softly.

"I've been better Em, but should be able to phase in a week or so".

"Thank fuck, cause I'm gettin all your damn patrols for that joke I played on Jared, damn pussy grassed me up to Sam".

"Quil dammit, you shaved his head! Just your luck he woke up and caught you!"

"Idiot can't take a joke, and now Kim's gunnin for me, guy can't catch a break".

Quil's ploy, and lighthearted behaviour worked to an extent on Jacob, as his mouth curved upward into a half smile at his friends' exploits. He was going to be okay, he had to be, for Billy's sake, and for his friends. Embry always maintained that Jake was the glue that held the three amigos together, and he promised himself that he would help Jake through this. Whilst Quil just did not think…at all…Embry knew that Jacob was broken hearted over Bella, and he would help him smile again.

Another ruckus had the four men in the room turning towards the door, as Leah burst through, with Sam and Paul hot on her heels.

"Jake, I'm so sorry…..are you okay…..damn fool jumping in….I had him!" Leah's outburst had Sam grabbing her waist and propelling her away from Jacob.

"Sam, it's fine. Leah, you have gotta learn to accept help every now and then, besides, I'm gonna be up and about in a day or two, probably be able to phase in a week. See, no harm, no foul, so stop beating yourself up".

"I am sorry Jake…..for fucks sake Sam, get your hands off me!" Leah, by this point was ready to take Sam's head off, and Sam, very wisely, removed his hands, raising them in a surrender type stance. Leah meanwhile was making a show of dusting her clothes down, whilst muttering 'asshole' repeatedly under her breath, which in turn had Quil giggling like a little girl, and in turn earned him a hard punch to the shoulder from a very pissed off Leah!

"Later girls" she threw over her shoulder as she strode from the room, giving Sam a hard push on her way out.

Paul was next to make his way over to Jacob, his arrogant smirk firmly in place.

"How's it goin Baby Alpha?" he delivered in his usual cocky manner.

"Peachy Lahote, just freakin peachy. Be better once I get up and outta here".

"Paul, you have patrol in a couple hours with Jared, relieve Colin and Brady. Go get some rest before then". Sam had his Alpha face on, which warranted no arguments, although Paul, unknown for his tenacity had to question it…

"What? Why, for fucks sake, we smoked all them fuckers yesterday, ain't none of em gonna still be hanging around for a death sentence".

Sam sighed heavily while running his hand through his hair, "dammit Paul, just do it, I'm not taking any chances, there may be a few stragglers left, no arguments. We will review the patrols in a weeks time, until then, you WILL patrol.

Quil, Embry, you two stay with Jacob for now. Doctor Cullen will be here shortly to check him over".

"Sure boss, no problem". At least Quil knew when not to push Sam too far.

Jacob had been quiet, watching his brothers interact, and as much as he tried to swallow the words, he had to ask, "Has anyone seen Bella from yesterday?"

Quil nearly choked, " Dude, there is no chance she is coming back here after Paul chewed her out aaggghhhhhh…what the fuck Embry!" as Embry smacked the back of his head.

"What did you do Paul?" Jacob bit out through clenched teeth.

"Nothin the leech lover didn't deserve. Told her to fuck off and not come back. Good fuckin riddance too". With that, Paul turned and stalked out of the room.

Jacob was furious. Embry smacked Quil's head again, and Billy held his son's hand as his stare burned a hole in the ceiling.

"Guys, I'm kinda tired, can I have a bit of quiet?"

"Sure Jake", Embry replied softly. "If you need anything just holler". Embry pushed Quil out of the room, followed by Billy who gave his son a smile, while shaking his head at Embry calling Quil a tactless dumbass!

Jake stared at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to his questions.

Why wasn't I good enough?

Why choose death over life?

Was it the fear of me imprinting which kept her from me?

Did I not fight hard enough for her?

I couldn't give her everything the leech could, but dammit, I would have loved her with everything I had.

It was pointless.

I would never know the answers to these questions, so I had to get my head out of my ass and man up.

I was the future chief of the tribe, and I would make Billy proud.

I was the future Alpha of the pack, and I was going to be a great, noble and strong leader.

If I ever had any lack of motivation for killing vampires before, I sure as hell didn't have now, and I was going to enjoy ripping each and every one of them slowly to pieces if they dared to step on my land.

This included the Cullens. Treaty be damned. If they hadn't reappeared, I would have had Bella with me. Of this I was certain. Each and every one of that family were ash if they stuck around, to hell with the consequences.

That family had robbed me of my heart, and if they stuck around long enough they would pay with their undead lives.

One thing I was certain of, no matter how much she had hurt me, I loved Bella Swan. Goddamn it, I couldn't hate her, I loved her.

She was my weakness.

Imprinting be damned. I told Bella once that I would never imprint, I only saw her, and even if I took it to the grave with me, I WOULD NOT IMPRINT.

I was nothing if not incredibly stubborn, and I never broke a promise.

Bella Swan.

To me the most beautiful woman in the world.

Lost to me by Edward fucking Cullen.

The future which I had embossed on my heart, now lost to me by her dismissal.

She chose him.

Now, I had to let go.

With this last thought, tears streaming down his russet cheeks, saturating his pillow, Jacob said his silent goodbye to his Bells.

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Again, many thanks to those who took the time to read, review, follow and favourite.**

**Chapter Three.**

After my phone call to Renee, who was as excited about my impending visit as a child at Christmas, I set aboutkeeping myself busy. Being busy stopped my inner monologue from crippling me with my dark thoughts aimed only at myself. I cleaned until Charlie's house sparkled, and then I decided to retreat to the comfort zone of the kitchen. I may not be around for a few weeks, so I wanted to leave plenty of home made food for Charlie, of course with simple instructions on how to reheat. I made copious amounts of stroganoff, lasagne, and dozens of cookies. Maybe Charlie would take some to Billy on his next visit, surely the Black's would accept my food, or maybe they would simply throw it to the wolves.

After packing a small bag, only with necessities since most of my warm weather wardrobe was still at Renee's, I decided that I could not delay my goodbye visit to the Cullen household any longer. I owed them a goodbye. Each and every one of them had put their lives on the line for me, welcomed me into their family with open arms, (apart from Rosalie), and I felt nothing but guilt for leaving them so soon after the battle.

It would also mean I would have to face Edward. I was still irritated at him, however, and I seriously needed to get my wayward emotions in check. I also needed him to understand that I wanted space to think my life through. Away from all the supernatural elements of Washington, I could maybe sort my thoughts and emotions into some sort of semblance.

The journey to the Cullens was shorter than I had hoped for, and as I switched my rather loud engine off, I took a moment to rest my head on the steering wheel whilst gathering my thoughts.

Of course, any chance of a few minutes alone was soon scuppered, as Alice appeared at my door suddenly. "Bella! Please tell me my gift is wrong. I see you leaving us and not co.."

"STOP", I commanded with a hand in front of me. "Alice, I don't want to know what you see. For once, I guess I just want the chips to fall as they may without knowing in advance what the future holds".

She looked suitably chastised, "Okay, just promise me that you are coming back, and will keep in touch with me?"

"Of course I will". As much as the whirlwind known as Alice annoyed the life out of me at times, I truly did love her as a sister, and I would miss her.

As I slowly made my way towards their grand entrance, I was dragging my feet, trying to prolong the inevitable conversation with Edward.

Once through the door, I was thankful to Jasper when I felt waves of calm wash over me. "Thanks Jasper" I whispered quietly.

He gave me a small nod and a smile whilst drawing Alice into his embrace.

Everyone, apart from Edward was present.

"Bella" Esme rushed over and pulled me into her arms. "What brings you here?"

I glanced at Alice, who slightly shook her head, letting me know she had not shared the contents of her vision.

"I….I wanted to come over to thank you for risking yourselves for me yesterday, and to say bye. I'm going to visit Renee for a few weeks. Recharge my batteries". And at this moment in time, although I was heavily indebted to the family, I was not about to share the real reason with them of my hasty departure.

Carlisle crossed the floor towards me, and took my hand in his. "Say hello to your mother for us, be safe, and enjoy yourself dear".

"Thank you, I will. Emmm….has Edward returned?"

Alice simply pointed to the stairs, letting me know he was in his bedroom.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Edward". I slowly made my way upstairs, past the collage of graduation caps, hoping to delay this conversation as long as possible.

Once I reached his door, I slowly pushed it open to find him standing with his back to me, looking out over the forest.

"You're leaving. I saw it in Alice's mind". He didn't turn towards me, so I made my way to him, placing an arm loosely around his waist.

"I'm going to visit Renee. I need to get away from here, away from the supernatural, away from the rain, I need to sort out my myriad of emotions".

He quickly turned, startling me. "What emotions are those Isabella?"

Crap. He was mad. I knew it from his stance. I knew it from the way he gave me my full name. I knew it from his hard stare, which was currently fixed on my face.

"Edward, I'm tired, I'm confused, I'm sad, and most of all, I feel guilty. Not only over what I said to Jacob, but for all of you putting your lives on the line for me. Please understand, I need this time away from everything and everyone. A few weeks being a normal human being, with none of the supernatural oppression which has been following me around lately".

"And what of the Volturi? They shall not rest until you are turned?".

He just had to remind me of the death sentence hanging over me.

"Alice shall keep watch, let us know of any changes in their plans, then we take it from there. The way I feel at the moment Edward, death would be a welcome respite from the danger I have brought on everyone".

By now, the tears which I had filled up were quickly falling down my cheeks. Edward reached out gently and lifted my chin up, bringing his honey gaze to mine.

"Death or be changed? The way I am perceiving this situation at the moment brings me to the conclusion that you shall not return to me. Why the swift change? I can sense it in you. You have no desire to become like me, have you?"

As I held his gaze, I knew he deserved the truth.

"Ed….Ed….Edward, I'm not sure anymore. This is one of the reasons I want to spend time with Renee, I'm sorry".

With this, Edward turned away from me, which in turn made the tears flow faster. I reached down to the charm bracelet and removed his diamond charm, leaving my russet wolf charm on its own. I placed the diamond charm on his dresser and whispered, "I'm sorry Edward, but I have to do this. I'm not the same girl I was when you left me the first time, and I guess I've grown up a little. I'm going to Phoenix, alone, and I will be in touch, but please do not crowd me. Let me find my own feet. I'm asking you to respect my wishes.

Goodbye Edward".

By the time I had closed his door and made it to the staircase, I was full out sobbing, but still had to make it downstairs, and out of the door to the safety of my truck.

As I made the descent, I noticed none of the Cullens were present, they must have been giving Edward and I the illusion of privacy, as they would have clearly heard our conversation.

What I did not expect was Rosalie and Emmett waiting by my truck.

Emmett scooped me off of my feet in a hug, "Damn Bella, things are sure gonna be boring around here without you! Take care sis, see you soon".

"Bye Emmett", I whispered.

With that, Emmett took off back into the house, leaving me with Rosalie.

She stunned me by taking me gently by the shoulders, and fixing her honeyed eyes on mine.

"Go Bella. Live life. Enjoy life. Meet a HUMAN boy and fall in love the way it's meant to be. Stop living for others, and live for you and only you".

As I looked at the beauty through my tears, I stuttered out, "What about Edward?".

"Edward knows Bella. He won't admit it, but he knows your feelings towards him have changed. He will be fine, we will look after him. Now go, get out of here, and start your new life."

As I stumbled away from Rosalie and towards my truck, I turned to her, "Thank you".

Rosalie simply nodded.

On the drive back to Charlie's I replayed our conversation. Were my emotions so obvious to everyone apart from me?

Had I already made the decision to break up with Edward?

Subconsciously I think I had. Of late, he had been irritating me with his over protectiveness, and Charlie was right. I hadn't seen my school friends, I hadn't even seen Jacob very much.

Then, there was the incident where he broke my truck to stop me going to the reservation.

I still loved him. He was and always would be my first true love.

But, was I in love with him?

Yet again, Bella Swan ruins another relationship.

Guilt.

Once back home, with a sigh of relief I put our dinner on the stove. Charlie would be home shortly, and I wanted to enjoy my last evening with him. I was going to miss him.

Shaking me from my thoughts, the front door opened, "Hey Bells, something sure smells good".

"Go get changed dad, then we will eat".

"Sure Bells", he said as he made his way to the stairs absently kissing me on the head on his way past.

Once we were seated with our dinner, Charlie making the appropriate sounds of satisfaction with each mouthful, he sat his fork down and said "So kid, you call your mom?"

"Yeah, she is excited to have me home for a week or so. She paid for an open ended ticket, and I'm going tomorrow. I was wondering if you would take me to the airport dad."

"Sure I can Bells, but I kinda thought Edward would be takin you."

"I went to say bye to him today dad, and I asked him for a break, I'm all over the place at the moment, and I'm not happy, so a little time out seems like a good idea."

And again, the tears threatened to spill over.

Charlie however, looked as though he was going to break out into a full sized grin.

"Can't say I'm too upset bout that Bells, he isn't right for you. Don't be gone too long though, I'm gonna miss ya kid."

"You are going to miss my cooking more!"

Charlie blushed.

"Don't worry dad, the freezer is full, and heating instructions are labelled on every dish, just so you don't burn the house down while I'm gone!"

"Ah Bells, you didn't have to do that, but thanks kid. Now, I'm gonna wash up these dishes, then you and I can watch something on Tv, and maybe bring a box of them cookies, huh?"

"Actually dad, I was wondering when you were next going to visit Billy, I made plenty, and you could maybe take him some?"

"Sure I will kid".

After watching a game on Tv, which Charlie patiently talked me through, we both turned in for the night. I was wary that Edward would disregard my wishes, but thankfully, when I woke early the next morning, there was no sign of him.

That, in itself was a relief.

The drive to the airport was filled with comfortable silences. Charlie and I didn't need mindless chatter, we enjoyed each others company without any frills.

He walked me through as far as he could go, and I clung to him with everything I had.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you so much. Please look after yourself, and no take out food, ok. I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for not being the daughter you deserve, and putting you through hell this last year."

I felt it was important for me to let Charlie know how I was feeling, and also just how much I valued him in my life.

I could hear he was fighting his own tears back as he hugged me tightly.

"Now now Bells. None of that. You're a good kid, and I wouldn't trade any of my time with you. Say hi to Renee, and call me when you land".

"Bye dad, see you soon".

I walked away from Charlie until he was out of sight, watching him all the time over my shoulder.

Was I being selfish leaving him?

Would he look after himself?

Would he have to answer awkward questions from Billy?

Would he see Jacob?

Guilt. I walked toward the boarding gate with my cloak of guilt firmly in place, shedding more tears for Jacob, who I felt I was abandoning.

With a little help from Embry, I managed to get cleaned up, and settled on the sofa. I was currently waiting on Doctor Drac, with only Billy and Embry for company. Quil was still out patrolling, and apparently cursing like a little a bitch all the while!

Embry and Billy were talking about last nights' game, and I tuned them out, lost in my own thoughts. I had said my own goodbye to Bella last night, so why did she continue to consume my thoughts.

"Jacob….Jacob! Doctor Cullen is here". I could tell that Billy was extremely uncomfortable with the vampire in the house, but he was out of options when it came to my recovery.

I smelt him before he even entered the room, jeez he stank.

The sooner I was healed the better. Get Doctor Drac the hell out of our house.

As it was it would take weeks to rid the house of the pungent smell which he left in his wake.

"Good day gentlemen. Jacob, how are you feeling?"

"Much better Doc. Able to move around today".

"Good, that is good news indeed". The good Doctor started poking around, taking off my cast to check my injuries. After a few minutes he stood back and addressed all of us.

"Jacob, you are healing at a tremendous rate indeed. It absolutely confounds me! You are only a day away from being fully mobile. I would wait another four to five days before phasing though. Absolutely remarkable Jacob. You are virtually as good as new! Are you in pain at all?"

Ha! Should I tell him 'yes, as a matter of fact I am, thanks to your goddamn sparkly assed son'.

Instead, just as I promised myself the night before, I manned up and responded, "No pain Doc, just a twinge now and then".

"Slendid. Well gentlemen, my work here is done. If there are any problems at all please do not hesitate to call me. I shall be here as soon as I can".

He crossed the floor to Billy and extended his hand to shake.

As Billy returned the shake he asked "so that's it Doc, he's good?"

"Yes Billy. Jacob shall return to his normal self in no more than twenty four hours.

I wish to extend my thanks for allowing me to treat Jacob, and for the access to the reservation. My family and I are moving in a few days. I'd like to apologise for our presence, and to ensure no more phasing of young boys occur, we shall not be returning to this area for some time. Again, If you should need any future help, please contact me.

Goodbye gentlemen".

As Carlisle left the house, Billy, Embry and I were still staring open mouthed at one another. Embry being the first to absorb the news exclaimed "woohoo! Party time boys…..the leeches are leaving!".

Shit! Was this it?

Were they taking Bells away to change her?

Embry's exuberance was short lived as he caught my eyes.

"Jake, this is good news man! It means there is less chance of the younger boys phasing. Plus it means there will be less vamps travelling through."

"Yeah Em, I know, great news". I tried to sound enthusiastic, I really did, but my battered heart wasn't in it.

Maybe when the leeches did move, it would be easier to forget. Yeah, like that's going to happen.

Another knock at the door, "Hey Billy, you in old man?"

Charlie.

"Through here chief, and who you callin old!"

Charlie appeared carrying a huge box, which he sat down on the table.

"You Billy! Hey Jake, how you feelin kid?"

"I'm good Charlie."

"Do I need to give you the police talk on them damn death machines?"

"No Charlie, think I've learnt my lesson there", I answered him whilst rolling my eyes.

"What you got in the box chief…and why the hell are you so damn late…work?", Billy fired quickly at him.

"Jeez Billy, gimmie a chance. First, the box is full of cookies from Bella. Second, I'm late cause I was seein Bella off", he replied as he left the room probably to grab a beer.

What!

Embry met my panicked stare and nodded. When Charlie came back in, Embry waited until he was seated before asking, "So chief, where were you seein Bella off to?"

"She's gone to visit Renee. Gone for a few weeks. Did a helluva lot of cookin before she went, an asked me to bring some for Billy here".

Of course, my dad missed nothing. "The Cullen boy gone with her then?"

"Nope. Can't say I'm too upset bout that neither. She told me she was takin a break from him."

Oh shit shit shit!

Was this a decoy to put Charlie off of her plans?

Bella would never leave him….would she?

Would she be back?

NO! I would not let myself hope.

She had made her choice.

Underneath all of my silent questions, it occurred to me, that normally I would have hope at this information.

Now, I had no hope left.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you for all views, reviews, follows and favourites.**

**Chapter Four.**

The flight to Phoenix gave me ample time to reflect. Although sadness still consumed me, and it felt as though my heart was a dead weight in my chest, I almost felt a lightness settle over me.

Relief maybe?

I did need this. I needed to put a distance between myself and the supernatural, take a step back and evaluate my life.

Now that I had graduated, what would I do?

A few days ago, a human future held no attraction to me, I was going to be immortal, have my eternity beside Edward.

Now however, I was second guessing myself. Being a vampire no longer held the same novelty.

Being with Edward forever no longer held the same novelty.

Staying human however, was starting to look extremely appealing.

The cause of this change…..easy…..Jacob.

Guilt. What had I done?

More importantly, what was I going to do?

Could I ever right my wrongs?

On landing in Phoenix, I was met by an extremely exuberant Renee, and a much calmer Phil, who was injured at the moment, hence the home rest. My mother had not changed one ounce, talking non stop and filling me in with all her plans for me in the next few weeks. Torture being my opinion when the words spa and beautician were mentioned! I simply did not have the heart to tell her I'd love nothing less than to have some quiet time, however, I was certain she would eventually tire of our excursions, and actually, her excitement and enjoyment of life was quite catching!

For the next few days I quietly complied to her whims and plans, and on the fourth day of my stay Phil had stepped in and rescued me, stating he was taking Renee out for some couple time.

This was how I found myself on the beach, covered in sun block with my battered copy of Wuthering Heights resting on my knee.

Perfect.

This is what I needed. The last few nights had brought dreams and nightmares, either of the imposing vampire royalty or a huge russet wolf, who intermittently changed from animal to man.

The one person who had not visited my dreams however was Edward.

This in itself was surprising. I did not miss him, at all. I guess I was a lot stronger than I gave myself credit for, and being thousands of miles away from home, I knew that I did not need him to lean on, to protect me from myself, or to love me.

He was, and always would be my first love, but again I found myself wondering if I was actually 'in love' with him, and the resounding answer in my heart was 'NO'.

I did not need love to exist, other than the love of my parents, I could survive without Edward, quite easily in fact, as his controlling mannerisms had begun to annoy me somewhat.

What I did yearn for however, was the love which could only be given by one special person.

Jacob.

Guilt.

I had messed up. A lot. And there was no taking it back.

Jacob had fought for me.

I had let him down

Not once.

Not twice.

Too many times.

I had used him, and handed his heart back to him on a silver platter.

Nice going Bella.

This was something I did not dream could ever be repaired, and how I wished I could go back in time.

I couldn't though, and so I would live with my stupidity.

I could however, make a fresh start in life, without anyone to lean on.

Live life for Jacob.

He fought so hard for my humanity, so surely I could live my life, for my sun.

Firstly though, I had to finish things with Edward.

It wasn't appropriate to end things with a telephone conversation, but I did not wish to face him, he would try to dazzle me and talk me out of my descision. Besides, I had given him fair warning, hadn't I?

I had made it a habit to call Charlie each evening, not out of duty, but because I really did miss him. I think it surprised the hell out of him too, but he was chatty enough, and sounded grateful for my constant contact.

I hadn't asked about Jacob in our calls, and he hadn't mentioned him.

I was dying to ask, but at the same time, didn't want to put Charlie in an uncomfortable position, so I left the subject closed.

By the time I had mulled everything over, the Edward part of things crystal clear to me now when there was so much distance between us, I resolved to call him as soon as I reached home. If I had to analyse my change of heart, my feelings towards him had changed after he had left me. Then to witness the atrocities of the Volturi first hand, and to watch Edward decimate Victoria so easily, the initial awe and wonder I had of these graceful creatures had waned.

Another reason why my feelings towards Edward had changed, albeit slowly, was of course Jacob.

During my zombie phase, Jacob had unwittingly worked his way into my heart and soul, warming me from the inside out, and healing my broken heart.

Resolved to get this over with, I determinedly trudged my way back to Renee's.

Taking a deep breath, I dialled Edward's number.

"Bella my love", the musical voice chimed in my ear.

"Edward, how are you?" I asked, deciding to be as pleasant as possible.

"I am missing you of course. The family is moving, Esme is packing the house up as we speak, and they are moving to Alaska. How are you finding Phoenix?"

"Phoenix is great. Why are you moving Edward?" I was surprised at this turn in events, and a little suspicious.

"The family is moving. I am not travelling with them. The people here are beginning to notice, and we are arousing suspicion amongst them, so it is time to move on. When do you plan on returning to Forks?"

Deciding to ignore his last question I replied, "Where are you going Edward?"

"Wherever you go my love. The world holds no interest to me without you by my side, so I shall travel to Phoenix to be with you."

"What! NO! Edward, I specifically asked you for time apart, and I did not ask you to join me here. It would defeat the purpose of having a break if you travelled here. No Edward. I don't want you here with me."

"Isabella, my life holds no meaning without you. I have to protect you from all elements, including yourself."

OH HELL NO! He DID NOT just imply that I was a helpless little girl! Enraged, I snapped, "Listen Edward, and listen good. I have changed. My feelings for you have changed. I am not that same little helpless girl who you abandoned in the woods. I've grown, I've gotten stronger, and I don't need your protection.

You are making this conversation extremely easy for me. I have reached a decision Edward. Although I would like you to remain in my life as a friend, I no longer have the same feelings towards you.

I guess I'm saying I'm finishing our relationship.

I'm sorry, but I simply can't pretend anymore. You have been smothering and controlling me since Italy, and I…I….just don't want it anymore. I'm sorry."

I heard him gasp. "Bella my love, why? You love me, you chose me? What of the Volturi?"

"Edward, I will always love you in a sense. You were my first love, but as I've grown, my feelings have changed. Yes, I did choose you, but at what cost? I broke Jacob's heart, and I lost my best friend. As for the Volturi, both you and Alice put me in that very position, you can get me out of it. If they catch up with me, then it shall be my punishment for being foolish enough to firstly entangle myself in your world, and secondly for stupidly travelling to Italy."

"Does this change of heart have anything to do with the mutt?"

"Edward, stop belittling Jacob please. No, my change of heart regarding us has nothing to do with Jacob. Jacob will never welcome me again, and it's my fault, but I will live with it. He saved me Edward. When you left, he put me back together. He is completely selfless, and I broke his heart. I shall carry that guilt with me forever.

I guess I've just grown up, and I want to live life."

Edward was very quiet during my outburst, and my tears were threatening to spill over, but I had come this far, and I chanted to myself over and over, 'Be strong, be strong be strong'.

"My life is no longer worth living without you Bella. As you wish I shall leave you to live your life, but I will always be watching over you. You cannot deny me this. With the threat of the Volturi, and you being the danger magnet which you undoubtedly are, I promise that Alice and I shall both keep watch.

I love you, I have waited for you for a hundred years, and I can wait longer. Remember my love, I am only a phone call away."

When I heard the line go dead, I hung up and slipped down the wall onto the floor. Tears came and they flowed. I hadn't expected to feel so sad, so empty, so utterly desolate. But I had done the right thing, hadn't I?

Yes I had. I had to learn to stand on my own two feet, be strong and live. Without having to lean on anyone. Make my own mistakes, and rectify them myself. Make both Charlie and Renee proud of me.

But most of all,

Keep my heart beating for Jacob.

I tidied myself up before Renee and Phil arrived home, making dinner for the three of us.

When they returned, Renee full of chatter about their 'date', and Phil rolling his eyes at her, we all sat down to dinner.

"Mom, I wanted to ask your thoughts on what I should do now I've graduated?"

Renee, even although very flighty and spontaneous, was extremely clever, and a kindergarten teacher.

"Bella, I honestly think you should follow your heart. What do you see yourself doing?"

Do I tell her, pregnant and bare footed in a little red house. No, maybe better not!

Wait! Where did that thought come from?

Shaking my head at my inner thoughts, whilst blushing bright red, I replied, "I always presumed I'd follow in your footsteps mom, I'd love to teach English, but I don't think I would make it into any of the Universities now, I've left it too late."

I didn't let her know that I had been planning to go to Alaska (all on false pretences), but now, anything cold, be it a person or climate had little to appeal to me.

"Let me make some calls sweetie. Your mom knows some people in high places in the University of Phoenix, considering of course that you'd want to stay here?"

I mulled that over. This could be my chance. Work hard, make something of my life. The down side to this was of course Charlie. He could visit couldn't he?

I could meet him halfway?

I just couldn't bear to go back to Forks, it would be too close to La Push, and I would be spotted sooner or later, and I just did not have the audacity to show my face to anyone who was close to Jacob.

What the heck. If Renee could get me a placement starting next month, I would do it. I had nothing left to lose anyway.

Renee had taken my silence to mean I didn't want to stay.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok if you don't want to stay here, I mean I will miss you, but I can see you on holidays right?"

"No mom, if you could get me in here, I would love to study here. I kind of finished things with Edward, and I think the change of scenery and a fresh start might just be what I need."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Are you okay? You know I didn't want to sway your opinion, but you were too young for something so intense.

Okay, okay, enough with the questions. I'll just go make that call."

As I cleaned up the kitchen, I pondered.

Yes, I could do this.

I would have to stay on campus though.

Yes, I could do this.

I would do it for Jacob.

Renee swept back into the room jumping with absolute joy.

"You are in baby! My baby is going to University, here, where I can see you all the time! I'm so excited! Phil…..Phil….wait till I tell you the news…."

And off my childlike mother flounced.

This was it then.

Staying in Phoenix.

Beginning the next chapter of my life.

Without Jacob.

Guilt.

It consumed me.

After four days confined indoors, my wolf was trying to burst out of my skin, making me cagey, unsettled, and completely ready to bite the head off of anyone who spoke to me.

Irrational I know, but I had almost a week of never ending thoughts consuming me, drowning me, and visions of a brown eyed girl constantly on repeat.

I needed to shut that shit down before I phased again.

To keep up appearances, I had to hobble around with damn crutches which I was ready to break over Quil's head.

He meant well, but jeez he was annoying the hell out of me.

Embry stayed by my side, and I was thankful for his quiet and understanding nature.

"Em, I'm gonna phase. I can't stand bein cooped up any longer."

"If you're sure Jake, I'm with you man."

We both carefully made our way out back to the tree line, I didn't want any of the unsuspecting neighbours seeing my miraculous recovery.

We both stripped down, and I embraced the phase. It felt fantastic to set my wolf free. He had be caged up, and shut down for too long, and he was desperate to run.

Embry ran alongside me as we tore through the forest, and in the recess of my mind I picked up that Quil and Paul were patrolling, though thankfully Quil was too interested in watching Paul's latest conquest through the porn channel of the pack mind, to bother me.

As Quil patrolled near the treaty line, he stopped quickly with a low growl. Through Quil's eyes I saw Edward fucking Cullen leaning against a tree, examining his fingernails.

"I wish to speak to Jacob mutt. Kindly tell him to meet me here at his earliest convenience."

Quil glared at him, and growled low, "Yeah, I'll tell him you pompous sparkly prick."

Edward only rolled his eyes, and went back to examining his nails, whilst I abruptly changed course and thundered towards the invisible line.

"Goddamn asshole! What the hell does he want with Jake?" asked Embry, flanking me all the way.

"Fucked if I know Em. Me an Paul will hang back a bit, in case you need back up."

"Thanks Quil, stay hidden."

"Will do Jake, an it's good to see you back dude, I'm freakin sick of doin your patrols!"

I ignored Quil's last comment, and focused fully on Deadward. What did the freak want with me?

Possibly to flaunt Bella's choice in my face?

If he did, I swore he would lose a limb, like I said before, treaty be damned.

All too soon, Embry and I made it to our side of the line.

"Ah Jacob, fully recovered I see."

To hell with the pleasantries.

"What do you want" I bit out, choosing to stay in wolf form, as I knew the son of a bitch would pick through my brain anyway.

"I wondered if you had heard from Isabella?"

I noticed that he wasn't his usual designer coiffed self, looking a bit rough round the edges.

"You would know. She chose you, didn't she. Come to brag have you? Well guess what asshole, I'm not interested. Not in you or your family of freaks. Doctor Drac said you were leaving, why the fuck are you still here?"

"Uncouth as ever I see dog, I cannot comprehend what on earth Isabella sees in you vile creatures.

Contrary to your thoughts, I have not come to brag.

The rest of my family have left for Alaska already. I shall join them at some point, after making a trip of my own.

I asked about Bella, as I am confident she shall return here soon.

She is going through one of her uncertain phases at the moment and has requested some time alone."

"Well news flash you son of a bitch. I haven't heard from her. Nor am I likely to. So why don't you fuck off back to your coffin before I rip one of your limbs off for the sake of it!"

He sighed, like he freaking needed to.

"Very well dog. I shall be leaving today. But know this. You shall do well to remember that Isabella belongs to me, regardless of whether or not she returns to you."

I could not believe the arrogant asshole, but I wanted to be the better man, so I stood to my full height and ground out in my mind "Fuck. Off."

Embry and I turned and headed for home. Thankfully he kept his thoughts to himself. Quil and Paul kept quiet. They could feel my anger through our bond, and wisely switched back immediately to Paul's inner porn channel.

Back at the tree line, I quickly phased back, grabbed the damn crutches and made it to the house.

Striding past Billy, I threw my bedroom door open and collapsed in my bed.

Why did he tell me?

Was Bella coming home?

Had Bella finished her Romeo and Juliet shit with him?

Was Bella staying human?

These thoughts ran rampant through my head, never stopping, on a repeat, driving me crazy.

Oh Bella.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the views, follows, favourites, and reviews.**

**Chapter Five.**

The past four weeks had flown past. Renee came through with her contacts at the University, which is where I now found myself on my first day.

Phil, taking a photograph to mark the occasion of mother and daughter. Mother, looking so very proud of her only daughter starting the next chapter of her life. And daughter, who looked an awful lot better than she first did on arrival to Phoenix.

After a few photos, I decided no more. I wanted to get settled into my dorm, and I was a little anxious to know who I would be sharing with.

With a final hug to my mom and Phil, I slowly lugged my bag up the steps, and began looking for my room.

It was with much trepidation that I pushed the door open, I didn't know what to expect, and I really would not have put it past Edward or Alice to surprise me.

Thankfully, Edward had kept his word, and given me space, which I did find a little out of character for him, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Alice had called, extremely subdued, but with promises by me to meet up for a shopping trip she livened up quickly.

My biggest surprise though, was the frequent contact from Rosalie. She had taken it upon herself to call, grilling me for all information on what I was doing, and more importantly _how_ I was doing. In her own way, I guess she was looking out for me, and making sure that I would fulfil my promise to her to live life.

I found myself looking forward to our weekly chats, as we had formed quite the friendship. Underneath the vanity and the hard exterior, Rosalie was a kind soul, who wanted nothing but her humanity back, but since that option was an impossibility, I would let her share mine, relaying all of my experiences to her.

Our friendship was somewhat a sore point with Alice, who accused Rosalie regularly of 'stealing her sister', much to Rosalie's amusement.

Through talking with her, I got to keep up to date with the rest of the Cullens, which was something I was thoroughly thankful for, minus Edward.

He had been evasive of his whereabouts, and Alice could not lock down a location on him, but he checked in with them regularly, and seemed to be content enough, so no one had any cause to worry.

To my immense relief, my roommate was a lovely girl called Cindy. She was Canadian, very quiet, and like myself held no interest in the extra curricular party life, preferring to use her time to study. Cindy and I got along very well, we were both comfortable in each others' presence, and she was extremely non intrusive, never asking too much nor offering information.

She reminded me a lot of Charlie.

I had kept constant contact with my dad. He had been disappointed that I had chosen to stay on in Phoenix to study, but extremely proud in only the way which fathers can be. We had promises of visits on holidays, destinations to be discussed.

Without being verbal, Charlie instinctively knew that I was wary of returning to Forks. I had left a trail of destruction behind me, and was afraid, and embarrassed of how I would be perceived by many, but one in particular.

It was during one of those conversations in which Charlie broached the subject.

"Bells, have you been in touch with Jacob?"

Even the sound of his name had me gasping for breath, and very shakily I replied, "No dad, I don't think he would appreciate me contacting him. Let sleeping dogs lie, huh"

"I don't know Bells, I ain't seen much of him, but from what I gather from Billy, the kids' kinda down. Think about it. Wouldn't do any harm to get in touch."

Which left me in a conundrum for a while.

Jacob hated me.

I had broken his heart.

He deserved better.

Best to let him go on with his life, find his imprint and settle down, without the constant reminders of the troublesome Bella Swan.

Strange thing was, I couldn't get Jacob out of my head, or my heart for that matter.

I wore my charm bracelet always, only removing it to wash, and if I was off on one of my thinking jags, I could be found sitting cross legged, gently rubbing the little russet wolf gently between my fingers.

Jacob had valued my humanity so much, he fought for each beat of my heart.

I missed him so much.

His warm, too tight hugs.

His sunny smile, which could light up an entire room.

His goofy sense of humour.

The quiet silences we could enjoy comfortably.

The garage, where I was NOT allowed to touch anything, only observe.

Shared warm sodas, on upside down crates.

Every waking moment, Jacob would appear in my thoughts, and sleep was filled with his beautiful face.

There was no 'sort of' about it.

Jacob had grown into a gorgeous hot guy.

How had I been so blind.

God, I could kick myself.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I didn't miss Edward. Well, maybe a little, but it was Jacob. Everything reminded me of him.

Another few weeks had passed since Charlie had brought the subject up, and so many times I had begun to dial the number of the little red house, but never quite having the nerve to press 'call'.

My studies were going really well. I was flourishing in my classes, and at this rate, if I could maintain my work, I would be on a fast track to getting my degree a little earlier.

I had found a little part time job in the bookshop, which was just off of campus, and I was in my element. Surrounded by books, I was happy, and the money was useful to squirrel away.

It was after I had finished my shift one evening, and enjoying the late sunshine on the walk home, as usual, thinking of Jacob as soon as I spotted the sun hanging low in the sky, I knew how I could get in touch.

A letter.

English was my major after all. This way, I could let him know how wrong I had been, how I felt about him, and importantly, let him know that my heart was beating, only for him.

Of course, he may not open it.

He may have found his imprint by now.

I had to try though.

Even if it was only to say sorry.

And sorry did not even begin to cover how I really felt.

Guilt.

I had made a full recovery, physically anyway. Mentally, not so good. My thoughts of a chestnut haired, chocolate eyed beauty swirled around my head constantly.

How was she?

Was she with the leech?

Was she a bloodsucker now?

I didn't ask Billy, I knew Charlie and him gossiped like a pair of girls, but Billy didn't mention anything Bella, and I didn't ask.

Stubborn, I know, but not knowing was better, I thought.

The pack sensed my reluctance to speak of Bella, and very wisely kept their thoughts to themselves.

I had always been naturally good at hiding my thoughts while phased, and so I kept Bella locked up behind my mental wall.

Embry, who had stuck to myself like glue, never mentioned her, but I knew if I was willing to talk he would listen.

Since the newborn battle, he had been with me all the way. Quietly encouraging me in his own way, protecting me from Leah's snide comments, going as far as to shred her tail when she was in a particularly foul mood and Bella bore the brunt of her anger.

Paul, the resident playboy of the pack had tried and failed to get Embry and I to accompany him on one of his many pick up nights.

I simply was not interested.

I had been raised to respect women, and to me, there was only one woman in this world.

Wolf mojo be damned, I didn't need magic to tell me who my soul mate was.

I knew. Simple.

I had dropped out of school, and currently finishing my studies online. I had gathered quite a good reputation for my mad mechanic skills, and with the help of Quil and Embry, my garage was a regular workshop for my growing list of customers.

Working on cars was my release, a distraction, where I could lose myself in the workings of an engine, and feeling great satisfaction when a job was complete.

Charlie had picked up Billy this morning for a fishing trip, probably a good gossip, and a few beers.

I was still uncomfortable around Charlie, which was nonsense, since he was like a second father to me. I just didn't want to chance any mention of Bella in his company, and so kept my distance, worked hard, patrolled harder, and to my disgust, not one bloodsucker had been found since the newborn battle.

Like I said, distraction.

Billy had asked me to pick him up from Charlie's, apparently too many beers had been consumed by both parties for the chief to drive…..cue mental eye roll!

I was due to patrol in an hours time, so rather than get cleaned up, I headed straight to Charlie's.

I sat outside the chief's house for a few minutes, almost afraid to go in.

I was afraid of too many reminders of Bella, surely her scent would have disappeared by now?

I hoped so.

Slowly climbing the steps I gave a quick knock to announce my arrival.

"You ready old man?"

I could tell immediately by the smell of beer, that more than a few had been consumed, but still the underlying faint smell of Bella remained.

I closed my eyes, and drew a deep breath.

Strawberries assaulted my senses, and my wolf gave a satisfying rumble. 'Mine' he said.

What!

'Mine' the wolf replied.

I knew I was losing myself to the inner battle with my wolf, and Billy must have spotted my dilemma as he woke me from my reverie,

"Hey Jake, the chief here didn't catch any today, how's about that huh", and off he went into a fit of raucous laughter.

Charlie however was turning a darker shade of red by the second.

"Your fault you old fool. Scared them fish away with your fairy stories"

And so the bickering ensued going back and forth.

I quickly glanced around the familiar room, and the mantle caught my eye.

Sitting, taking centre place was a new framed photograph. My feet had carried me to it without any knowledge of travelling there.

I gasped, and felt my heart pound as I reached ever so slowly to pick up the photograph.

There she was. Bella and her mother, hugging one another. Bella looked…..beautiful, tanned even. She looked healthy, huge chocolate brown eyes smiling at the camera, silken chestnut hair blowing in the wind.

Then, it caught my eye. Nobody without my supernatural eyesight would have spotted it, but it was clear to me.

On her wrist was the charm bracelet I had given her, with _only_ my wolf adorning it.

"Renee sent it a few weeks back. That was her first day at university, studying to be a teacher. She misses you son" was the quiet comment from Charlie.

But still, I couldn't put the photograph back in its place. I held onto it like a starving man views his first meal after abstinence.

I could find no words, and I could not tear my eyes from her.

It was Bella.

She was human.

She was even more beautiful than I remembered, and I had a pretty good memory.

"Come on son, time to get the old man home", Billy wheeled himself towards me, and gently took the photograph from me, placing it back on the mantle.

I don't even remember carrying my dad down the chief's steps, nor did I remember getting him settled in my car. All I could see was Bella. All I could think of was Bella.

When we got home, I couldn't even tell if Billy had spoken. I helped him indoors and turned on my heel for patrol.

On phasing, it was only Seth and I. Seth was a good kid. He knew when to keep quiet.

Now was one of those times. With Seth I knew it was safe enough to think of Bella, he loved her like a sister. Some of the pack, well, Paul and Leah, did not like the 'paleface leech lover', but were wise enough to keep it to themselves.

Seth did not say or think anything. Like me, he went about his patrol, and if it weren't for him alerting me four hours later to trade off with Sam and Jared, I would still have been running the perimeter of La Push.

I phased quickly back, I did not want the others to see my thoughts, and at the moment I did not have the strength to contain them behind my mental barrier.

Back home, Billy was snoring, so any quality sleep was out of the question. Alone with my thoughts I fell into a light slumber, with huge brown chocolate eyes my only company.

A few hours later, I was up when Embry and Quil came barging into my room.

"Up and at em Jake" announced Quil, bouncing around like a bunny rabbit on speed.

"Urghhh", was my sleep induced reply. "Be right there".

The three of us worked our way through our backlog of repairs quickly, idle chatter, well, Quil's idle chatter filling the silence.

Once finished, and a couple of satisfied customers later, I was ready to call it a day. My lack of sleep, and my endless thoughts of Bella had caught up with me, and I was exhausted.

Embry, who knew me better than myself said "Jake, get some rest, I've got your patrol tonight. See you in the morning man".

"Thanks Em", I managed to mumble through a yawn.

I was starving, only taking time to snack throughout the day, coupled with my tiredness, I wanted nothing but to fill my stomach and sleep.

"Hey son, Sue sent over a casserole, it's ready" Billy said as he set the table.

I ate like I hadn't eaten in a week, with Billy watching me carefully over the table. This look meant he had something to say, but was waiting until we had finished our meal.

Finishing off the entire plate, and feeling somewhat satisfied I leaned back in my chair.

"Why don't I wash up tonight Jacob you look tired….an you got some mail", he threw in whilst wheeling over to the counter.

Who was sending me mail?

When Billy dropped the letter in my lap, even if I hadn't known the writing, the scent of Bella enveloped me immediately.

I stared at it in my lap, not daring to touch it. What was in it?

Why was she writing?

If I stared at it long enough, would it disappear?

All the while my wolf had risen to the surface, preening at the scent which surrounded the letter.

"You gonna stare at it or open it son?"

Pushing my chair back noisily, I unfolded onto my feet clutching the letter to my chest. "I'm gonna turn in dad, night".

I could feel Billy's eyes on me all the way down the corridor until I was safely behind my bedroom door.

I sat heavily on my bed, inhaling the strawberry scent, drinking it in until I drowned.

Did I dare open it?

I sat it on my dresser, putting it off until tomorrow, lying diagonally across my bed. But sleep evaded me.

'Open it' my wolf spoke to me.

Without my permission my feet crossed the small space until I had the letter in my sight.

Taking it and sitting on the edge of my bed, I carefully started to tear it open, when the scent became even stronger, billowing out of the envelope.

I opened it out and read.

_Dear Jacob_

_I'm sorry. Sorry will never be enough, but I am. Each and every day, I'm sorry._

_Sorry for using you, sorry for breaking your heart, and sorry for not listening to you._

_I should have known. You were right Jacob. It was you, all along. I was too blind to see it. If there were no monsters and magic, then you would have been my natural path. Even with monsters and magic, you could still have been my natural path, but I took a wrong turning on that path, and that wrong turning has cost me dearly. It has cost me a best friend, and it has cost me the most beautiful love._

_You were never second best Jacob. _

_You were always first place, I was just too blind to see it._

_You are in my thoughts every day, and you fill my dreams at night._

_I don't know if you will even open this letter, I hope you do. I know I have no right to hope, I deserve for you to rip it to pieces but I had to let you know._

_You protected me, you brought me back to life, you made me laugh again, you loved me, and you fought for my heartbeat. I never deserved you._

_I broke up with Edward, and no, this time I have not fallen into a zombie state! I haven't seen him since I left Forks, and we have no contact. I speak to Rosalie regularly (surprise huh!), but like you, she only ever wanted me to live my human life, and that is what I'm doing._

_I'm studying at the University of Phoenix, I'm going to (hopefully) be a teacher. At least I will give the kids a giggle when I trip over thin air! I have a little part time job working in a bookstore off of campus,(no geek jokes please!) and I have a really nice roommate called Cindy._

_I was a stupid teenager Jake. I was in love with the idea of being stuck in a romance novel. I realise now that does not happen…ever. Nothing is forever, and nothing is perfect…except you._

_You are such a special person Jake. I wish all the happiness in the world for you. I hope you find (or already have found) your imprint._

_I hope she is beautiful, I hope she is kind, and I know that any woman lucky enough to have you shall be the luckiest woman alive._

_I think of all our time in the garage, and I refuse to keep my sodas in the fridge, much to Cindy's disgust!_

_Those were good times Jake. I was too caught up in my own grief to see it at the time._

_You were the sun who lit my life, who warmed my soul, and loved me for all of my faults._

_I miss you so much Jake, and I am so very sorry._

_All my love_

_Bells_

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Thank you for the views, reviews, follows and favourites, they are all cherished and very much appreciated.**

**Chapter Six.**

It had been weeks since I had sent Jacob my letter. Somewhere in my heart I had hoped to hear something, anything back.

Nothing.

Not a word.

I could almost feel myself slipping back into my depressive state.

But I couldn't let myself become that zombie like person again, leaning on everyone, especially now when I didn't have Jacob to heal me.

This was all my fault.

I deserved it.

Guilt.

At breaking point one evening, I had called Rosalie and told her everything. My wrong choice, my feelings, the letter, everything.

She had listened patiently to my sobbing wretched story, and simply told me to fight.

Fight for my feelings.

Fight for Jacob.

Even if he did imprint, and I only got to spend a day, a month, a year with him, it would be worth it.

Presuming of course, that he would give me a chance.

Rosalie had promptly scoffed, telling me that would _not_ be a problem, whilst in the background Emmett was making some unsuitable jokes about sexual favours being the answer. Suitably chastised after a smack from Rose, he left us to our conversation.

Rosalie wanted to see me, and we made arrangements for her to visit the following week, with Emmett in tow of course.

I was a little anxious as to the reason for her visit, I felt as though there was something she was hiding, but she assured me she only wanted to check on me.

My classes were going really well, my grades were excellent, and I found I could lose myself surrounded by books, although I had been avoiding my usual classical romance, it reminded me too much of Edward.

Jacob however, was at the forefront of my mind always. I simply could not forget him, and I was so terribly frustrated at myself and my selfish stupidity.

Did he even read my letter?

Was he happy?

Has he found his imprint?

Did she make him happy?

Any thoughts of _my Jacob_ with another woman set a flame of intense envy jetting through my veins.

Envy which I had no right to feel.

I had given up my chance to be with him.

More fool me.

Guilt.

Edward had been suspiciously quiet. No contact, although my few conversations with Alice told me he seemed to be happy, but still had not joined the rest of his family. This in itself I found strange.

Maybe it was my imagination working overtime, but there had been several times when I had the distinct feeling of being watched. I saw nothing when I looked, but still I had this unexplainable uneasy feeling deep within me.

The year was quickly drawing to a close with Thanksgiving in a few weeks time. I was planning to stay on campus to study ahead of my course. Now that I was fully immersed in my coursework, I was eager to finish ahead of time, plus, if I buried myself in my work, then it helped ease my heartache just a little, it helped me forget, even if it was only temporary.

I had spoken to Charlie the evening before. As usual, he was full of fishing tales, and all the petty gossip which could only happen in the small town of Forks.

Since Thanksgiving was approaching fast, Charlie wanted me to go home and visit for a couple of days.

I had told him my fears of returning, and having to face anyone from La Push, but he assured me that my fears would be unfounded, and that as Chief of Police he knew how to keep a secret.

I was still dubious. Yes, I wanted more than anything to spend a few days with Charlie, but could I run the risk of running into anyone from the pack?

Rosalie arrived for her visit and her ethereal beauty was still as mesmerising as ever. She was no longer the bitch she once had been towards me, she was rapidly turning into an excellent friend and an even better confidante.

On her first evening we talked into the early hours, covering everything from my studies, to days gone past, to the Cullens, and finally Edward.

"I'm unsure Bella, but I think that Edward is up to something, he is too quiet, and far too complacent for my liking. I just wish I knew what. Alice maintains she sees nothing, only glimpses of where he currently is, but he is careful of straying anywhere that she may be able to pinpoint.

I do not want you to worry Bella, but Emmett and I have both agreed to stay a little closer to you. We won't crowd you, or infringe on your privacy, but we would prefer to be nearer to you should anything arise.

It is merely a safety precaution, and both of us agree that nothing or no one shall interfere with your human life.

No arguments."

"Rose, both of you have no need to put your lives on hold for me. I've caused nothing but trouble, and I don't want to be a hindrance to anyone anymore".

"Bella, we have nothing, but time."

By this time the tears had started. This beautiful creature, and her lovable hulk of a husband were willing to up roots to look out for me, after all the inconvenience I had caused their family.

It was unfair of me to either question, or disagree to this, but I found I could do nothing but launch into yet another crying jag. With the kindness Rose was showing me, and with my heart breaking over Jacob, it was just too much.

Too much.

Guilt.

"Bella, I told you, no arguments. Emmett and I are happy to do this, besides, he misses you. You humans provide mass entertainment for him, especially you in your more clumsy moments" she smiled at me, and I couldn't help the small laugh which escaped my lips.

"Thank you Rose, I really appreciate this."

"You do not need to thank me, just let me be in your life, that is more than enough for me.

Now, my pixie sister '_sees_' you going to visit your father, so we have some work to do!"

I groaned. I did not like the sound of this.

"Don't even bother talking me out of this. _YOU_, Miss Swan, _ARE_ going to Forks, and I am going to make sure you are looking like the epitome of beauty…just in case you may run into a certain mutt!"

She glared at me, daring me to argue.

I shrugged, sniffed, and wiped my tears.

"You're right Rose, enough wasted time crying huh? Okay, let's do this" I stood up with false enthusiasm which did not escape her as she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Rosalie and Emmet were staying in a nearby hotel, and true to her word, I was never aware of them being around unless they wanted me to. I didn't ask, I didn't want to know the reason for their sudden appearance, but I still had the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Classes were winding down for the short holiday. Between finishing up assignments, my work at the bookstore, and Rose taking advantage of my free time (which was limited anyway), I didn't have a minute to myself.

Did I say Alice was bad? Rosalie on a mission was a force to be reckoned with. I was dragged to the hairdressers, a beautician, a nail bar, and a MALL!

I felt so indebted to her, and she would not hear a word of it. She spoilt me, but unlike Alice, Rose actually listened to my taste in fashion.

"Bella, even if we are around for another thousand years, we could not possibly spend the money we have. Please, let me indulge you, I want nothing but happiness for you, and if that means the mutt, then so be it, but you shall look nothing short of stunning for him and his pack of dogs!"

I had arranged with Charlie to fly in the next day, to say he was excited was an understatement! I was staying for three days, and he had wholeheartedly promised me that 'Operation Swan Secrecy was in operation!' He was picking me up at the airport, and we would grocery shop in Seattle, before the drive to Forks.

While I was incredibly excited to be seeing my dad, I was scared. Scared I would run into anyone from the pack, and really it was ridiculous that I would be hiding behind Charlie for the duration of my stay.

Charlie, being the Chief of Police picked up on my fears and reassured me that anyone I did not want to see 'would be seeing the butt end of his gun!'

I was currently relaying this story to Emmett, while Rose helped me pack a small bag for my trip.

I didn't miss the look they shared.

Rose sat down, "Bella, Emmett and I are going to Forks. Now, don't argue, but we have reason to believe that Edward is following you, and we won't have you without protection. We both shall be on the same flight, and we will follow you back to your fathers' house. We are going to be staying in our old house, but we will always be in the background watching over you. Please don't argue about this, I promise you nobody will know of our presence."

I was speechless, I fell bonelessly to the floor, at the beginning of a panic attack.

Emmett caught me easily.

I managed to stammer out "Why? Why would I need protection from Edward? He said he was unhappy at my ending our relationship, but that he would be happy for me. Why…..why is he following me?"

Rosalie sighed, "Vampires are selfish creatures. Edward more so when it comes to you. He won't let you go so easily Bella, don't be fooled by his gallant gestures. He has no intent of letting you go on without him, especially if you choose to move on with the mutt."

I had no words.

Nothing.

Only tears.

Guilt.

Embry, finishing off of patrol, jogged over to Jacob's house. He was sure he would be asleep by now, but he thought it best to check on him before he called it a night.

Embry was the quiet observant member of the pack, and he cared for Jacob like a brother. It had crossed his mind on several occasions that indeed he may be Jacob's brother literally, but until anyone told him otherwise, he remained the bastard child on the res.

It used to bother Embry immensely, having no father, but he had Jacob, and Jacob was family to him, which was why he was worried about his friend.

Since the accident, and Bella's dismissal of him, Jacob was a shell of his former sunny self. He no longer goofed around with Quil, and gone were his huge smiles and happy demeanour.

Embry actually liked Bella. He thought she was stupid for getting herself involved with the vamps, but observing from a distance Embry was sure the bloodsucker had used some of his dazzling mojo magic on her.

Embry knew, just as Jacob knew, that Bella Swan loved Jacob.

If that goddamn parasite hadn't gotten in the way, then Jake would have had his girl, and the pack may not have phased.

Shaking his head of negative thoughts, Embry entered the little red house. He could hear Billy snoring, he did not need sensitive hearing to hear _that_ racket.

The other sound was a quiet crying.

Confused, he quietly made his way down the corridor towards the sound.

The sound led him to Jacob's closed bedroom door.

Embry run a hand through his thick black hair, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the bedroom door.

The sight before him vexed him.

His best friend was sitting on the edge of his too small bed, his hulking figure almost doubled over, and quiet sobs were racking his huge frame.

As softly as he could, Embry whispered "Jake. Hey man, it's just me, come on, what's up?"

Jake looked up at Embry with the saddest looking eyes, filled with tears.

"She sent me a letter Em"

He held the letter out to me, and I took a seat heavily next to him.

"Are you sure Jake, you want me to read this?"

Jake simply nodded, scrubbing his hands over his face.

I watched my friend for a moment, then cast my eyes down to the letter.

I read it.

Fuck.

I knew it.

I knew Bella loved him.

"Jake, how do you feel about this? I mean, you already knew she loved you, hell, I knew she loved you, but now that _she _knows, how do you feel?"

"I dunno Em. I mean Im kinda happy, but why the hell did she have to move across the fuckin country to know. Plus I'm still real pissed that she chose the leech over me. That shit hurt, but….." he trailed off, his hands tugging at his hair again.

"You want to know what I think Jake. The bloodsucker pulled some of his dazzling magic shit on her till she couldn't think straight, then you kissed her on the mountain an you must've got through to her somehow. Then she saw you all broken up an injured, an its penetrated his magic crap. That sounds kinda messed up, but you get the meaning right?"

"You really think so Em?"

"I dunno about the magic shit theory, but I do know that Bella loved you, an goin by this letter, she sure as hell still does. Difference now is she seems to have kinda grown up a bit an knows she made mistakes. I'm willin to bet if she could turn back time none of us would have phased by now."

I gave Jake a minute or two to think about what I'd said before I spoke again.

"Whatever you decide to do Jake, I've got your back. I like Bella, an it sounds to me like she wants to make amends. Balls in your court man."

"What do I do Em?"

"What your heart tells you Jake. I'm headin home, if you need me howl."

Jacob sat in the same position for hours, holding Bella's letter, inhaling the scent, and re-reading it again and again.

He cried for his lost love.

He cried for himself.

He cried and rejoiced at the same time over the fact that she DID love him, and he WASN'T second best.

Question was, what did he do now?

As per usual, fate decided to screw with any plans he may have begun to make regarding progress with Bella.

New scents had been found, and vampire activity had escalated to manic proportions in the area.

The wolf pack were stretched to the limit, leech killings so far were totalling twenty two. Where the hell the bloodsuckers were coming from was beyond us.

Each and every member of the pack were at breaking point, with barely any rest the wolves strength were waning.

Sam had received a phone call from Doctor Drac. The pixie had seen the leeches in a vision, and according to her, these leeches were being sent from Vamp HQ (Quil's terms!) in Italy.

Doctor Drac had offered his families' help, minus blondie and the hulk (who were off travelling who knew where), and Edward.

We had a meeting at the treaty line tonight with the Doc, and I knew it was not only me who wanted to know the whereabouts of the mind reading leech.

The stench coming from the Cullens was slightly more bearable than the human bloodsuckers, but only marginally.

I had to reign my wolf in, as he was salivating at the thought of another kill.

Sam stepped forward. "Carlisle"

"Sam. I apologise for our hasty return, but we come only to offer our help. The vampires wreaking havoc have been sent from our rulers, and they have many strengths and powers. Knowing these strengths may help your pack in eliminating the threat. We also wish to offer our help of fighting along with you. We do not need sleep, our strength does not wane, and we can help patrol at the least."

Sam looked at me before addressing the Doc.

"I appreciate your offer, but first can you answer some questions we have?"

The Doc nodded, "Of course Sam, if I can."

"Firstly, what do these vampires want here?"

The Doc seemed to hesitate a little before slipping his cool mask back into place.

"Sam. I feel members of my family may have been instrumental in this development. When we left a year ago, as you know Edward did not join us. He travelled on his own. On receiving word of Alice's vision, he thought Bella Swan had drowned and was no longer in this world. His grief took him to Italy, where he begged our leaders to end him. Edward did not know that Alice had flown with Bella to Italy, trying to reach him before he was successful. Bella was spotted by our leaders, and I'm afraid the first rule the Volturi enforce is that no human being knows of our existence. They demanded that Bella either be killed, or changed."

My wolf went berserk. He was growling low, teeth bared, and ready to rip the Doctor apart for suggesting such a thing.

Bella _would not _become a leech. 'Protect. Protect. Protect' My wolf chanted repeatedly.

"JACOB STOP!" My wolf only just obeyed the Alpha order, and stepped back, with teeth still bared, growling low, eyes fixed on the leech.

"I'm sorry Sam, but the Volturi have obviously sent some of their guard here to check if she has been turned.

We all feel responsible for this, as Bella was drawn to Italy, and saved my son, so we would like to help you in any capacity."

Sam, who looked as though he could phase immediately ground out between his teeth, "and tell me Doc, where IS your son at the moment?"

"Sam, we do not know. When we left Forks he did not accompany the family. He has kept in touch, but we know nothing of his whereabouts, and he continues to avoid Alice's visions."

Oh for Fucks Sake. I knew it. The bloodsucker was near Bella.

I couldn't stay there any longer, and Sam sensed it. "Go Jacob"

I didn't wait a second longer. I ran from the clearing, faster than I ever had, my wolf chanting over and over,

Protect

Mine

Protect

Mine

I didn't understand the wolf, and at the moment I didn't care. Only one thing was on my mind.

Bella

She wasn't safe.

I knew it.

My wolf knew it.

I howled loud and long into the night sky.

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and favourite.**

**Chapter Seven.**

The flight to Seattle had been a bumpy one. The turbulence did nothing to easy my already queasy stomach.

On boarding the flight, I had seen no sign of Rose and Emmett, but I was sure they were somewhere on the aircraft, giving me my own sense of independence, but yet providing their protection.

I was curious as to why they were going to such extremes as to follow me to Forks, but if I acted as ignorant toward the supernatural as every human being actually should be, then I could fool myself into forgetting that monsters lived along side us.

I was excited to see Charlie, it had been too long.

And Jacob.

Although I had heard no word from him after my letter, my foolish heart continued to hope.

Hope of a reconciliation.

Hope of a reclaimed friendship.

Hope of something more.

Something which I had denied once, but something which I yearned for now with my heart, body and soul.

As soon as I spotted Charlie over the crowded airport I ran as fast as I safely could, throwing my arms around him.

"Easy Bells" he admonished, but his one arm awkward hug told me had missed me too.

"Dad, it's so good to see you", I whispered to him, as we made our way out of the building.

So caught up in Charlie, whilst trying not to trip over my own feet, I did not notice the figure in the shadows following us.

Charlie stopped on our way out of the city so that I could stock up on the groceries. To say I cost him a small fortune would be an understatement. But, throughout his grumbling he did ask how many meals I would be leaving for him, and how long the supply would last.

Charlie was secretly delighted that his only daughter was looking after him.

"Bells, I don't want you spending your entire time here in the kitchen cooking for your old man".

"Dad, for the next couple of days, all I want to do is be with you, at home, and you know I love to cook, so please let me?"

"Ok kid, if it makes you happy, an it fills an old man's stomach I ain't gonna grumble".

The journey back to Forks was filled with small talk, Charlie wanted to know all about my classes, and I was enjoying the passing scenery.

Everything was so _green, _and I hadn't realised just how much I missed this place.

Here was home.

I got settled in at Charlie's quickly, heading straight to the kitchen to start dinner.

I used my time to make extra dishes for his freezer, complaining when the copious amounts of fish were taking up too much room.

Charlie and I sat down to dinner when he dropped a bombshell, making me drop my cutlery in horror.

"So Bells. Sue Clearwater kinda invited me over tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner. You wanna come?"

"NO. Does she…do they…does anybody know I'm here?" I was panicked beyond belief, my dinner long forgotten, threatening to reappear swiftly.

"Calm down kid. Nobody knows you're here, but I'm sure Sue would love to see you. Why don't you come, surprise everybody. I know Billy misses you."

"No dad. I can't. I mean, they must all hate me for hurting Jake, and I don't want to face anybody. Please understand dad. I..I..I hate myself for hurting him, and I…just..I can't face anybody close to him."

By this time I was full out sobbing, burying my head in my hands, consumed with my memories, and anxious that anyone should know I was here.

Charlie had moved over beside me, and took my hands in his.

"Hey Bells, come on kid, it was only a suggestion. No pressure to go. I'll call Sue and tell her I can't make it."

Holding Charlie's hands tightly, I sniffled out "No dad. You go. They are your friends, and its kind of Sue to ask you. Go, I will be fine here. I got a load of cooking to do remember."

I was hoping to placate Charlie a little with this last comment, and it seemed to work.

"You sure Bells?"

"Yes dad, I'm sure. Go, have fun."

The conversation was over, thank goodness. I cleaned up the kitchen, then Charlie and I enjoyed a tv programme before turning in to my familiar room, which held so many memories.

Jacob, climbing through the window. His huge bulk squeezing through the small frame, but yet so graceful at the same time.

Edward, watching me sleep. Now when I thought of Edward, it wasn't normal, and kind of freaked me out, all those nights watching me.

It wasn't healthy behaviour, and made me shiver to think of it.

Tightly pulling my curtains over, and making sure my window was closed tight, I snuggled down to sleep, dreams of Jacob filling them full of warmth and sunshine.

…

Once Rosalie and Emmett had made sure Bella and her father were safely on the road, they both returned to the parking lot, where lurking in the shadows was none other than….

"Edward. What the hell are you doing following her?" Rosalie wasted no time with pleasantries to her adopted brother.

"I could ask you the same question" he retorted, glaring at his sister.

"We are keeping her safe from you Edward. I don't trust you, and I'm certain you are up to something. Emmett and I are protecting Bella's wish to remain human, and it will be over my pile of ashes that anything happens to her!"

"Rosalie. I am merely ensuring Isabella's safety. You know she attracts danger quite easily. Now if you both shall excuse me, I wish to monitor her journey back to Forks."

Before Rosalie could leap on him, Emmett cut in, "Edward, she finished with you. You don't have any business following her. She doesn't want you. Stay away."

"No. Soon, she shall realise that she and I are destined for eternity, until then, I shall be waiting for her."

With that, Edward took off in a blur, leaving Rosalie and Edward behind.

Rosalie shared a worried look with Emmett.

"Emmett, we have to call Carlisle, he isn't in his right mind."

With that, both of them took off towards their former home, without a clue that the rest of the family were already in the big white house.

…

Bella woke with a start.

What had woken her?

As she fumbled for switch on her bedside lamp, she felt frozen. Looking towards the curtains billowing in the breeze her window was open.

Who had been here?

Shivering, pulling her duvet around her, she made her way carefully to her window. Nothing else was amiss in her room, only the open window. She pulled it closed making sure the lock was on this time, and shuffled back to bed.

Sleep was a long time coming.

…

Rosalie and Emmett were met at the door of their former home by Carlisle and Esme.

"Rose, Emmett, good to see you both. What brings you here?" Carlisle asked as they made their way into the house, both quickly hugging their mother.

"Emmett and I have been watching over Bella. Edward has been hanging around, and I'm certain he is up to something.

I'm concerned for her safety. He seems to think that she shall change her mind and be with him again, but it is not going to happen. Bella has changed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I shall have a word with him, try to placate him in some way, see if I can find out his plans.

Now that you both are here, we have some problems with some rogue vampires, and members of the Volturi guard.

After Alice saw this in a vision, we came back temporarily to offer the pack some assistance.

Their Alpha was amenable to the idea, and we are helping them patrol. I presume you would be willing to help?"

Rosalie did not miss a beat. "I shall watch over Bella, but if Edward tries to approach her, I will destroy him."

Desperate to keep her family intact, Esme was at Carlisle's side immediately. "Go find him Carlisle, and bring him home."

…

The La Push wolf pack were uneasy. Their instinct was to kill, destroy and torch any vampires, and yet again they were having to work alongside the Cullens.

Vegetarian vamps or not, a few members of the pack were furious that Sam had allowed them to help.

Sam however, was relieved. In only a few hours of assistance from the Cullens, they had caught another three rogue vampires, and all other scents seemed to be older. Sam was not complacent enough to relax patrols though.

With the Cullens patrolling Forks and the outer perimeter of the reservation, it was easier for the pack to rotate shifts and get slightly more rest.

He had to Alpha command Paul, Leah and Jacob to comply with his rules of working with the Cullens, and was making sure that the three wolves were far away from where the Cullens were patrolling.

Sam did not have an easy job.

Sam was tired.

Sam was ready to give up.

Sam wanted Jacob to take up his rightful position as Alpha.

…

Bella was exhausted. Not enough sleep, and the worry over who had been in her room was telling on her, and she wanted nothing more than to pull the duvet over her head and go back to sleep.

She was here to see Charlie though, and nothing was going to interfere with the short time she had with her father.

Pulling on comfortable sweats, she headed downstairs to make a start on breakfast for both of them.

Charlie appeared shortly after, claiming to have woken to the sound of his own stomach sniffing breakfast!

After eating, Charlie went to get ready to go to the Clearwaters, checking again with Bella that she was sure it was okay for him to leave her for a short time.

Rolling her eyes, she flicked the dishtowel at him, "Go have fun dad. If you don't I'm going to make you help me cook!"

That had Charlie sprinting for the stairs, and Bella began to look out all the ingredients for the frozen meals she was about to prepare.

Once Charlie had left, Bella was well through her cooking list.

She took a moment to call Rosalie, who picked up immediately.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

"Well Rose, no, I'm kind of worried. I woke early, and my window had been opened. Nothing in my room had been disturbed, but something did wake me, and I'm a little scared."

Normally, Bella would not admit to feeling frightened, but with the anxiety of someone finding out she was here, along with the longing she was feeling knowing Jacob was only thirty minutes away, her nerves were frazzled. Plus the fact someone had been if not in her room, but at her window, which was on the second storey, ruling out any human being.

"Don't worry Bella. Emmett and I are close by keeping watch. Nothing will get past us, unless it's a large red mutt, I presume it would be fine to let him close!"

"Rose I really doubt that Jacob will come here. Charlie agreed to keep my visit a secret, and I trust him. But yes, should a large red wolf run past, then let him through."

Rosalie's laugh sounded like chime bells, "As you wish Bella, so long as I don't have to pet him!"

The Cullens, minus Edward, who Carlisle was still trying to track down decided not to tell Bella of the Volturi activity in the area.

Carlisle was planning to contact Aro, to find out what their business was in Forks, and to try and negotiate with him regarding his plans for Bella.

…

The Clearwater house was filled to capacity, and not all the pack were there. Currently patrolling were, Leah, Quil, Jacob and Embry. The four wolves would trade patrols in another hour, allowing them to eat a Thanksgiving dinner, thus trying to give them some sort of normality, plus a large meal to sustain their enormous appetites.

Billy, could not fathom why Charlie would not have a beer. He tried all angles to get to the bottom of the reason, but the chief of police claimed to 'be on call'.

Billy was not satisfied with this answer, and was certain his best friend was hiding something.

As the wolves present ate their fill, they made their way back out to the forest to relieve the others.

Leah, Quil, Jacob and Embry, all starving fought their way to the Clearwater house, making a beeline for the food.

Jacob, who was sitting quietly beside Embry, eating his fill, had noticed Charlie with his father.

Charlie kept glancing over at Jacob when he thought the boy wasn't looking.

Jacob didn't miss a thing.

Nor did Jacob miss the fact that Charlie was drinking a soda rather that his favourite tipple.

Jacob could faintly smell Bella's scent from Charlie, but dismissed it as her doing his laundry the last time, or maybe the scent clung to Charlie from their house.

Whatever the reason, his wolf was clawing at the surface. The wolf had been agitated since early yesterday morning. Jacob had felt the change immediately, his wolf was trying to steer him away from La Push to Forks.

Since the Cullen bloodsuckers were looking after Forks, Jacob had no need to go, but still his wolf was trying to pull him there constantly.

After eating, Jacob sat down beside Charlie and Billy. Bella's scent was even stronger now, and Jacob had no intention of moving from his spot so long as he could indulge in the second hand scent.

Small talk ensued between the three men, but something was off with Charlie.

Jacob could feel it.

His wolf could feel it.

The chief of police was anxious, nervous, jumpy even.

Jacob raised an eyebrow in question at Billy, but his dad just shrugged his shoulders.

So exhausted as he was, and with the wolf settled down happily breathing in Bella's scent, Jacob fell asleep on the sofa, seated next to Charlie.

…

Feeling reassured after speaking with Rose, Bella soldiered on with her cooking agenda.

Fatigue started to settle in after a few hours, so she made herself a soothing cup of tea.

It was a rare dry day in Forks, cold, but dry, and Bella wanted to sit outside, and breathe in the fresh forest air which would hopefully revive her.

Taking her tea outside, and wrapping up in Charlie's huge coat, she settled herself on the old swing.

…

On patrol, Paul was angry. Paul was always angry. He maybe didn't have much of a life before phasing, but he sure as hell didn't have any life now. Protecting the tribe from bloodsuckers.

In Paul's opinion, all the blame fell on the Cullens.

He despised them.

Goddam fucking parasites had screwed his life up.

And now, the almighty Alpha had the same fucking parasites working beside them.

Paul was too proud to admit to needing help.

Especially from leeches, to fight leeches.

The situation was beyond fucked up, and Paul was angry.

With the Alpha currently resting indoors/loved up with his imprint, Paul took full advantage and decided to make a little detour and upset the veggie vamps.

He was an expert at blocking his thoughts, so none of the other phased wolves knew what he was up to. As he was on the outer perimeter of the reservation he picked up a new scent.

Paul was familiar with this scent. It belonged to one of the Cullens, one of the females, and Paul decided that female veggie vamp was going to be the victim of his antagonism.

Just for fun of course. The almighty Alpha would have his hide if he touched one of the 'good vamps'. Just gonna chase them a little.

If he couldn't kill them, at least let his wolf have a little fun with the stinking parasites.

As Paul followed the scent, he realised he was on the outskirts of Forks, or to be more specific, Charlie Swan's house.

'Figures' he thought, that the leeches would come over to check out the leech lovers' home.

What Paul did not expect to see was Bella Swan sitting on the porch of the house.

He was incredulous. Beyond angry, Paul could barely find enough of his human self to phase back.

Trying to hold his human shape, trembling, he pulled up his shorts and marched through the tree line, with only one thing in his path.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here leech lover?" He snarled, inches from Bella's terrified face.

Paul. Oh Crap.

"I….I….came t t to visit Charlie" Bella managed to whisper, shaking so hard, that her tea was spilling out over her knees.

"I told you to fuck off, and NEVER show your face around here again. Fucking should have known soon as we get a shit load of leeches you would be here. You are nothing but trouble leech lover, and I ain't gonna tell you again…FUCK OFF to wherever the fuck you came from, and DON'T come fucking back. NOBODY wants to see you again. Including Jacob."

Bella was terrified. Paul was shaking violently, he was close to phasing, but it wasn't his wolf which had her currently sobbing, it was his final comment.

That final comment killed off the small remainder of hope she had so desperately clung to.

Before Paul could say anything else, he was pulled backwards off of the porch by a white blur.

Rosalie had Paul pinned against a tree.

"Why don't you _fuck off_ mongrel. Back to your kennel like a good puppy. Leave her alone, you vindictive piece of shit" she hissed out.

Paul had regained his balance, and pushed Rosalie off of him to the ground, phasing mid air as he sprang through the air.

Just as he was about to deliver a blow to Rosalie, Emmett barrelled out of the woods, throwing Paul off of his destructive path, making him land at Bella's feet.

The punch from Emmett had winded Paul and as he landed his mental barrier crashed down.

The wolves on patrol saw it all.

A warning howl was raised into the sky at La Push.

…

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: A huge heartfelt thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and favourite. You guys are my inspiration.**

**Chapter Eight.**

As soon as Sam Uley heard the warning howl, he was outside and phased within seconds. Quickly assessing the situation, he ordered Collin and Brady to keep watch over Emily, and the Clearwater house.

As soon as the warning howl sounded, Jacob jumped with a start and was out of the house in mere moments, with the other three on his heels.

As soon as Charlie Swan heard the howl, which was eerily close to Sue's house, coupled with Jacob's sudden and swift movements he was automatically reaching for his holster.

"What the hell is going on Billy?"

"Calm down you old fool, nothing is going on, your imagination is running riot. Have a beer and sit down!"

Billy was finding it increasingly more difficult to divert Charlie's attention these days. Thankfully Sue came to the rescue, distracting Charlie by asking him to relay some old stories about Harry.

Charlie threw Billy a dirty look. "Billy Black, I am not the Chief of Police for nothing. I know when you are hiding something from me."

Billy looked helplessly at Sue. Between the two men, they began to regale Sue with stories of their former friend.

…

As soon as Paul Lahote heard the warning howl he thought to himself, "I'm fucked".

As soon as Bella Swan heard the warning howl she panicked, because she knew exactly what this meant.

Jacob was going to find out that she was in Forks. The question Bella asked herself was 'would he come'.

…

As soon as Jacob phased, he was hit with the vision of Bella through Paul's eyes.

He stopped running mid stride.

She was here.

'Mine. Go. Now. BELLA' his wolf was screaming at him.

Jacob took off running towards the Swan house, all the while reliving the past ten minutes through Paul's eyes.

When Jacob saw how Paul had treated Bella, not to mention two of the fucking Cullens were with her, and how Paul had almost lost control too close to her he lost every ounce of his human self to his wolf.

His wolf was salivating, trying to get to Paul. He would kill Paul for this. It did not occur to Jacob or his wolf that Paul had merely been protecting him from the one person in the world who had the capacity to break him completely.

He HAD to get to Bella. Through Paul's eyes, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was alive, she was beautiful, _she was MINE_! The wolf howled through him.

Sam, who was only minutes in front of Jacob, sensed more than saw what would happen when Jacob caught Paul. He would kill him. Looking out for his pack was Sam's first and foremost duty, and keeping this is mind he issued an Alpha order.

"Jacob. You WILL stay in La Push. Jacob. You WILL NOT go near the Swan house."

With this, Sam continued to run flat out towards Forks, to sort out this latest catastrophe.

Jacob caught up with him in seconds.

"JACOB. STOP. TURN BACK. YOU WILL NOT GO ANY FURTHER".

Jacob Black's enormous russet wolf, spun round on Sam's equally huge black form and growled out, "I AM GOING TO FORKS SAM. DO NOT TRY TO STOP ME."

Sam had felt it increasingly more difficult over the past few months to Alpha command Jacob, but right now, he had just overturned the command. Sam knew it was time.

"JACOB. STOP."

"NO." Jacob stalked closer to Sam, both wolves mere inches from each other, and Sam instantly felt the power radiating from Jacob's form.

"I AM THE DIRECT DECENDANT OF EPHRIAM BLACK. I DO NOT FOLLOW JOSHUA ULEY'S SON."

Jacob grew taller in front of the black wolf, and the shift in power was felt throughout the pack.

"I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU FOR ALPHA POSITION SAM."

Jacob Black had taken his rightful place as Alpha of the Quiluete Wolf Pack.

"I do not wish to fight you Jacob. The position always has been rightfully yours. I relinquish control to you Jacob Black".

Instinctively, all wolves stopped where they were, and bowed their heads in submission to their new and mighty leader.

With renewed power surging through his veins, Jacob turned, and resumed his sprint to Forks.

…

Paul Lahote was done for. Especially now. Goddamn fucking leech lover. It was her fault. He let out an almighty roar, aimed directly at Bella.

Through the pack mind Jacob saw everything.

Everything Paul had done.

Everything Paul had said.

Every reaction Bella was having.

Before Paul could go any further in his furious state, he was suddenly rooted to the spot. "PAUL. STOP. STAND DOWN. NOW!"

Paul could not move even if he wanted to, give or take an inch. His massive paws were stuck to the mossy ground, and his legs locked in place.

…

Bella had enough of this.

She was not backing down from Paul Lahote.

Bella Swan was her own person, and she no longer hid behind others.

When Paul's massive silver wolf had landed at her feet, Rose had been in front of her in a flash, pulling Bella behind her back.

It was from this position that Bella pushed her way around Rose.

Paul had moved several feet away from Bella when he had risen to his feet, so Bella, pulling herself up to her full five foot four inches threw her shoulders back and marched towards the silver beast.

"Bella NO!" shrieked Rose.

Bella turned to her new friend, and her expression softened slightly.

"He won't hurt me Rose, he hates me sure, but he won't hurt me. If he does, then I would rather die at the hands of the wolf pack than a coven of vampires".

Stunning everyone with this revelation, Bella continued towards Paul.

Pointing her small finger at him, whilst her other hand was balled into a tight fist by her side, Bella stood in front of Paul.

"Paul Lahote. You hate me, I get it. But you do not tell me where I can and can't go. If I want to come visit my dad, then I will. Your opinion doesn't matter to me. I didn't come here to hurt Jacob. I know he hates me, and I also know that I deserve his hatred and much more. I know because of this, the pack hates me. I made a mistake, and I will continue to pay for that mistake for the rest of my life. I have not tried to visit the reservation, and I won't. I know I'm not welcome there. Rosalie and Emmett are only here to protect me. Not from you, but from something they won't share with me. I am not going to question them, because I know they won't hurt me. I know you are only protecting Jacob from me, and I admire your loyalty. I won't hurt him Paul, never again. Now, get your furry ass out of here. Go."

Even if he wanted to, Paul was stuck fast. The Alpha order weighed him down like a massive anchor shores a ship. He had to admit though, the leech lover had balls. Not many people would dare to get in his face, even when in his human form.

Paul did not have any more time to ponder this, as his new Alpha came tearing towards him at an incredible speed, and hit him full strength on his side. Paul could feel a few of his bones crack. In pain, he crumbled to the ground, whilst the huge russet wolf stalked towards him.

Paul knew he was done for. Turning his massive silver head, he bared his neck in submission to the Alpha.

Bella, thinking that Jacob was going to kill Paul, ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. Throwing herself into Jake, she tried with all of her strength to tug his massive head. "Jacob stop! Please, no more. Don't hurt him Jacob. Paul was protecting you from me. Please stop". Bella begged of Jacob, all the while tugging at his fur.

His wolf's vision was red, and he was going to KILL Paul Lahote. The only thing which brought him back from the brink of insanity were the small hands on his neck, pulling him back to reality.

Jacob could barely feel her tugs any more than a light touch.

His wolf however, was caught between ripping Paul's throat out, and leaning into Bella's touch.

Jacob for the minute knew he had to deal with Paul, before he could allow himself and his wolf the luxury of facing Bella.

He looked into Paul's eyes, "Lahote. You have over stepped the line AGAIN. This time though, I'm your Alpha. Get this straight. You do not approach Bella. You do not speak to Bella. You do not THINK of Bella. If I ever catch you NEAR Bella ever again, I will rip your throat out. Get out of here NOW, I will deal with you later. You WILL GO and patrol the outer perimeter with Doctor Drac, and you WILL NOT show him any animosity. GO!".

Paul stiffly rose to his feet, and slowly, keeping his head down, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes, he limped into the trees.

…

Bella exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and her whole body seemed to sag in on itself.

Rosalie approached her and gently said "Bella. That was a foolish thing to do. Facing a volatile wolf is not a good idea. Emmett and I are going to give you two some privacy. Call me when the dog leaves."

"Rose, like I told you before, I would rather take my chances with Paul, than a vampire."

Although Bella's voice was no more than a muted whisper as her face was still buried in Jacob's luxurious pelt, she knew that her friend would hear her.

Emmett and Rosalie tore off into the trees in a blur of white.

…

At the moment, Jacob was drowning in mixed overwhelming emotions. The Alpha power which was running through his veins was absolute, and he had to face the pack, find out if he was to be a lone wolf, or if the others would follow him.

The wolf within him was chanting relentlessly, 'Mine. Protect. Mine. Claim. Mine. Claim. Mine. Mark.

The human inside of him wanted nothing but to collapse into Bella's arms.

First though, he had to phase back. Nudging Bella with his massive head, he gently pushed her away, and without looking at her, he made his way into the woods.

Bella, misunderstood. She thought he was leaving her, and she wrapped her arms around her middle, hanging her head, and sank to her knees with heart wrenching sobs.

Jacob, now human, emerged from the tree line.

He wasn't aware of the tears which were running down his own face. He was only aware of Bella on the ground crying. The sight of her petite frame shaking with sobs was tugging at his own heart.

Bella felt a warm hand on her chin, and instinctively she nuzzled into it.

Jacob slowly and gently used his fingertips to raise her head, and with his other hand swept her hair back from her face.

Bella took in the man before her like a woman starved. From his jean covered thighs, over unchartered territory, over the mountains of abdominal muscles, which were gleaming with sweat, making his beautiful russet skin shine, over those strong weight bearing shoulders, over those beautiful rosy red plump lips, over his strong proud nose, and finally _his eyes._

His eyes.

Her eyes.

Immediately, although an electric current had traversed through Jacob's body, through his fingertips, it travelled into Bella's body, and it changed her irrevocably.

The force of the unexpected imprint knocked Jacob onto his knees from his crouched position, and he gripped Bella's hand to keep his balance.

They looked at each other as though they had never seen one another before.

And yet.

All their memories seemed to pass between them. Being toddlers playing in the mud. Shared picnics and fishing trips with their fathers. Faster, the memories came, tumbling over one another. Motorbikes. The garage. Warm sodas. The kiss.

The power surrounding them both gathered speed, and at its pinnacle the connection they both felt was complete.

Nothing in the world mattered to either one of them but each other.

All they could see was each other.

"Jacob" she gasped out, lurching forward into his arms.

Full of overwhelming emotion, Jacob didn't have any words. He couldn't speak. Here in his arms, finally, was the girl he had loved since he could remember, and now the spirits had confirmed it.

Bella was wrapped around him, and could not get close enough. His smell was comforting. His arms were all she would ever need. His love was all she would ever want.

Pulling back slightly so she could see his face, Bella used her fingers to wipe away his tears. Running her fingers over his face, touch just was not enough. She ran her thumbs over his strong jaw, his eyebrows, she swept his messy hair back from his forehead, and slowly leaned forward.

Bella did what she should have done a long time ago.

She touched her lips to his.

The feeling which her lips invoked within him was nothing short of ecstasy. She was his drug, and he was an addict.

The kisses were feather light, and spoke a thousand words.

Bella reluctantly drew back.

"Jake. I'm sorry. If I live to be one hundred years old and I say it every day, it still won't be enough. I love you Jacob Black. I have always loved you. You are the sun which lights my life. Your smile is the one I want to see every day until I die. Your arms are the ones I want to feel every day. I love you. Jacob. Will you have me in your life?"

Jacob could not find the words. He was on an emotional high. So he simply nodded and pulled her back into his arms.

Jacob and Bella, encased in each others embrace were unaware of the vampire in the nearby trees who had chosen his perch carefully to ensure he was downwind.

He had witnessed everything.

…

Sam, still retaining some authority over the wolves, had assembled the pack, minus Paul, in a clearing. All of the wolves knew of the Alpha status, and they were edgy, uneasy, and unsure what was expected of them now.

"Until Jacob phases back in, we resume duties as before."

The questions were coming thick and fast, and Sam deflected them as best he could.

"Are there gonna be two packs?"

"Who do we follow?"

"What the fuck is the leech lover doing here, and why the fuck is Jacob with her?"

This one of course was from Leah.

"I cannot order you to go back to your duties, but at the moment it's all we can do. Jacob will call for us when he is ready."

The wolf pack, grumbling, full of unanswered questions went back to their duties.

…

Jacob and Bella, needing each others touch like a dying man needs water, continued to cling to each other. Jacob pulling back to lean his forehead against Bella's whispered out, "I don't hate you Bells. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to."

He took a shuddering breath. "Did you mean it?"

"The part about me being a stupid naïve young girl who was too damn dumb to see what was in front of her. Yes.

The part about me loving you. Yes."

"The part about you rather being killed by a wolf than a vampire?"

"Absolutely yes."

"Bells, I love you. I always have. I can't go on if you leave me again. Not again. Not now. Not ever."

Bella's eyes filled up again. This was evidence of all she had inflicted on the beautiful man before her.

"Jake, listen to me. I love you with all of my heart. I will not leave you unless you send me away. Never. I'm yours if you want me. Forever."

Jacob looked into her eyes. She could never lie to him, her eyes gave her away. He knew she had spoken the truth.

"Forever?" he asked her with pleading eyes.

"Forever, and then some" she replied, sealing her vow with a tender kiss to his lips.

…

**A/n: Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and favourite. It means a lot.**

**Chapter Nine.**

Finally Jacob found the strength to slowly rise to his feet, with Bella curled into his arms. He made his way to the Swan's house, setting her slowly down on the sofa. Sitting beside her, he curled his arms around her, too afraid to let go, afraid this was a dream.

But her heartbeat, and soft body against his reassured him, that Bella was in fact real. He had to pinch himself. For years he had dreamt of the small brunette being his, and now it had happened he silently gave his thanks to the spirits.

Bella was so content in Jacob's arms. This was home. He was home. This was where she wanted to be. For the rest of her life. In the arms of _her Jacob._

Pulling back so she could look into his eyes, whilst still clinging to him she softly exhaled. "Oh Jake. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I don't deserve you. I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making my mistakes up to you though."

Again, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly.

Jacob was in heaven. Returning the gently kiss, he ran his tongue over her lips, tasting the narcotic goodness which had his wolf purring like a kitten.

Giving a heavy sigh he gazed into those pools of melted chocolate,

"Bells honey, we have a lot to talk about, but right now, I really need to check in with the pack. Things have kinda changed, and I need to find out what's goin on right now."

Jacob hated to do this, but he had to. Since his wolf had taken over the Alpha position, the pack were his responsibility, and with vampires around it was his duty to make sure his pack were orderly and prepared for anything.

At least, he hoped they were his pack. Nothing had been confirmed. He knew Sam had been waiting for him to take over the position, and he would follow him, as would Embry. Quil, well Quil did what Embry did. Seth would have to do what Leah did, or deal with the almighty fallout of his sisters' wrath. The rest of the current pack, Jacob didn't have a clue.

He was certain of one thing though. He would not force anyone to join him. It was a bad enough situation having your adolescence cruelly ripped from your grasp to become a protector. Jacob would give them a choice. He would not order anyone to follow him.

His brain was flicking through everything at a tremendous speed. Cataloguing carefully all which had already happened, and preparing for what may happen. He had to be prepared for every scenario.

Then there was the imprint.

Why the hell could the imprint not have happened a year ago, it would have saved everyone a whole lot of grief.

Why now?

Jacob was not complaining though. Oh no! He had the girl of his dreams safely in his arms. He would ask Billy, see if he knew of any legends which were similar to their situation.

Bella could feel his turmoil through the imprint bond. It was the strangest feeling, but one which she would never change for the world.

This was her chance.

Her chance to prove to Jacob that he was, and always had been first place, there was never a choice.

She would stand with him. Stand for him. Stand proudly beside him.

She gently ran her hands through his inky hair. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Pack stuff honey. I threw off Sam's Alpha order earlier, and it seems that I've taken my place as Alpha. As yet though I dunno who will join me. I'm gonna have to go find out."

Bella could tell he was stressed about this new development, and it tugged at her heart for him to feel any form of anxiety.

Jacob's emotions were now Bella's too, and she felt everything resounding through her soul.

"Jake. I'm here. I will not stand behind you, but forever more I will stand beside you, proudly. You were born for this Jake, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a strong and fair leader."

She leaned into him, touching foreheads and whispered "Chief Jacob".

When Jacob looked into those eyes, he could see how earnest she was, and his eyes filled up.

"Bells" he whispered. "I've waited a long time for this."

"Sssshhh Jake, I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

She held him as tight as she could, and felt the wetness of his tears on her arms.

Speaking quietly, because it actually hurt her to say the words, "Jacob, go see to the pack. They will be waiting for you. I'm still going to be here, don't worry, just come back when you can."

"I don't want to leave you Bells."

"And I don't want you to leave Jake, but you have to go. You are their leader. They need you, just like I do."

Clinging to her, because the thought of leaving her physically hurt him, and had the wolf whining, Jacob inhaled long and deep. Her scent calmed the wolf.

Cupping her chin with one hand, whilst gently pulling her head round to face him, he slowly leaned in towards her lips, never taking his eyes from hers.

Their lips met, silk on satin, cool on hot, skin on skin. Gently, his lips caressed hers, all the while his wolf chanting 'MORE MORE MORE'. The kiss intensified to passionate levels, with his tongue seeking out the velvet cavern of her mouth.

Bella felt a fire ignite in the depths of her being, travelling the length of her body.

She couldn't get enough of him.

His touch.

His skin.

Her hands were everywhere. Memorising the grooves and indentations of his mountainous abs, his strong shoulders, tugging at his hair, trying to bring him impossibly closer.

With a monumentous effort, Jacob slowly tore his lips away from those welcoming lips. If he stayed a moment longer, he knew he would not be able to keep his wolf at bay.

His wolf was ready to cement their imprint RIGHT NOW, and the urge to throw her down on the couch and claim her was flooding through him.

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he took a few settling deep breaths, but her scent alone was too much. The bulge in his shorts was painfully visible, and he had to move to readjust himself.

Bella blushed bright red! It was enough to diffuse the painful situation which he found himself in.

"I've missed that blush Bells".

"I've missed you Jake, so much".

The tender look she gave him was enough for him to gather his strength for what lay in front of him.

"Go. See to the pack. Charlie should be home soon, and I will be here waiting for you."

"I want you to come to La Push honey".

"Jake, I will come. But not today. Sort out the pack first. I know a few of them don't trust me, or like me, heck I don't blame them. If I was there, it may add some unneeded stress to an already delicate situation. I have a lot of apologies to make, and a lot of making up to do, and I will do this once things are settled enough for me to visit the reservation.

But today, today is all about you sorting out your pack. Your pack comes first, you will feel much better after you meet with them. Then. Chief Black. You. Are. All. Mine."

"You do know I loved you before the imprint honey?"

"And do you know, that the imprint wouldn't have made a difference to my love for you Jake, but I've gotta say, I kinda like these intensified feelings, I could get used to this!" Bella blushed whilst running her gaze over his magnificent frame.

"Are you trying to seduce me Bells!" Jacob's huge grin stretched the width of his face.

"Urghhh. You dork. We will talk about this later!" she giggled.

Bella walked Jacob to the door, clutching him to her, enjoying her last few moments with him.

"Stay indoors honey. I will be back as soon as I can. Call Blondie and ask her to keep watch."

Jacob swept her backwards in a dramatic embrace and kissed her thoroughly.

With that, and a smirk over his shoulder, Bella watched him gracefully stride towards the tree line.

She was sad to see him go, but they had the rest of their lives together.

Didn't they?

…

The vampire sat as still as the statue he was, remaining on his perch, watching and listening to everything in the small white house below.

So. The pup had taken his position as Alpha. The Alpha had imprinted on Bella. A mere inconvenience as far as he was concerned.

He watched the dog leave, and once he was sure it was safe to show himself, he soundlessly dropped to the ground.

As he silently made his way towards the house, the fragrant smell of Bella awoke his desire, and venom pooled in his mouth. Even the stench of dog was not enough to drown out the delicious smell of her blood.

She had her back to him as he entered the kitchen silently, dialling Rosalie's number as the dog had commanded of her.

Before the call had a chance to connect, he snatched it from her hand, crushing it to dust in his hand.

Bella let out a shriek of fear, but before her screams could be heard, he quickly slipped his hand tightly over her mouth, whilst dropping his mouth to the sweet smelling juncture of her neck.

Her eyes, wide with fear, and the smell of her adrenaline gave him a thrill, the likes of which he had not felt in a very long time.

"Soon, my love, soon, you shall be mine for eternity. But first, I have to get you to safety."

With a swift movement, and a marble hand firmly fixed over her mouth, he scooped her under his arm and took off for the woods.

…

Rosalie and Emmett had caught up with Carlisle who was being followed by the silver wolf.

"How sweet Carlisle, you've got a puppy!"

Paul snarled fearlessly at her, which did not intimidate Rosalie one iota.

Ignoring the silver beast, Rose ran alongside Carlisle.

"Have you found out anything yet?"

"Yes Rose. The vampires who the pack destroyed, a few of them were members of the Volturi guard, the rest, part of their army. I expect Aro shall be sending more members of his guard shortly. I have requested a meeting with him, and I fly to Italy in the morning. I am going to travel alone. The rest of the family shall remain here and assist the pack.

Regarding Edward. Nothing. I have not scented him, and he is somehow blocking Alice's visions."

Placated for the time being, Rosalie headed back to the family home to await word from Bella.

…

Jacob phased in, not knowing what to expect. If he was to be a lone wolf, there would be no voices in his head. Instead, he was met with a cacophony of voices. So unbearable was the jumble of voices, he shouted 'QUIET'.

Dead silence ensued.

"Collin and Brady. Stay in La Push. Everyone else, to our meeting place now."

It took Jacob mere minutes to reach the deserted logging area. Leah was a close second, the rest of the pack minutes later.

The pack paced restlessly around, their questions rushing out.

"QUIET!"

Immediately, he had everyone's attention.

"I'm going to show you what happened this afternoon. Then, we will talk."

Jacob opened up his mind. Memories of Sam, in the woods, the Alpha within surfacing, the imprint, Bella's declarations, her kisses, and promises of forever.

"I'm not going to force anyone to follow me. It is your decision."

Sam spoke first. "Everyone knows I was only filling in for Jacob. I have relinquished my status, and I pledge my allegiance to you. You are my Alpha now."

Embry stepped up. "I'm with you Jake."

Quil quickly followed suit. "What he said boss."

Jared, very quietly said "I go where Sam goes, so I'm with you."

Collin and Brady, watching and listening to everything through their link both chimed in. "We both follow Jacob."

Seth almost bounded over to Jacob. Seth had an almost hero worship for Jake, so it was no surprise when he enthusiastically announced, "Jacob, I'm with you man!"

Leah however was not so excited, and nipped Seth's hind leg. "Hold the fuck up Seth. I don't have any problem following the new Alpha, but I do have a fucking problem with his paleface imprint."

Jacob growled long and low. A member of the pack was insulting his imprint, his love, his intended, and his wolf was furious.

"If you don't like it, then do not follow me Leah. I can't afford to have any discord amongst the pack, and I won't tolerate you disrespecting my imprint. Like it or not, she is my imprint, she will be the Alpha's mate, and she will be my wife."

Leah, cowering under the Alpha's furious glare, unwisely kept ploughing on. "Maybe I don't have a choice. But I don't have to like it and I sure as hell don't have to like her. Keep her away from me Jake, I mean it."

Jacob knew his pack mates were only worried about him. Bella had hurt him before, she was more than capable of doing it again. The difference this time was it would kill him.

Jacob always wore his heart on his sleeve, and everyone knew how he felt about her, but apart from Embry, none of them knew about the letter he had received weeks previously.

Against his better judgement, Jacob opened his mind to the letter, and let the pack read.

"Yeah yeah, hearts and fucking flowers, whatever. I don't buy it Jake. So she ditches the leech and decides she misses you. Figures. Leech lover was lonely. Boo fucking hoo. If you're gonna be my Alpha, keep me the fuck away from her."

The pack was deadly quiet. No one knew what to say after Leah's outburst. Pack rule. You didn't diss an imprint. Leah had just broken a rule. Harshly. They all held their breath for Jacob to speak.

Paul had joined the group, but with the Alpha command, he couldn't say a thing about Swan. He was desperate to though.

Jacob had to push his feral wolf below the surface.

"Leah. I am going to let your comments slide this once. But."

Jacob stalked threateningly towards the she wolf.

"If you ever. Fucking dare. To say anything like that again. I will have your neck. Pack or not. DO NOT EVER speak of my imprint in this manner again."

Without breaking his stare he grinded out,

"Paul. I am lifting my command. I want to know your thoughts."

Paul exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"I will follow you Jacob. Same as Leah though. I ain't goin near Swan. She's trouble. Always has been."

Jacob's wolf was livid. It was the best he could expect at the moment from the two troublemakers of the pack. They would learn.

Something else was bothering Jacob though. He had a tugging feeling in his heart, and his lungs were constricting. He also had the illusion of fear surrounding him.

Something wasn't right.

He looked to Sam.

Sam had sensed his brothers' pain second hand. It was the pain of an imprint. Something was wrong with the Alpha's imprint.

"Jacob. Breathe. What are your instincts telling you?"

Something's wrong. Bella's frightened?

"Trust in your instincts Jacob." Knowing his new Alpha was in a state of disarray, Sam issued the orders. "Collin, Brady, stay where you are. Paul and Leah, patrol the treaty line. Jared, Seth, Embry and Quil. You are with Jacob and I. Lets Go!"

Jacob was relieved that Sam had taken charge, and knew that he would be his beta. He trusted Sam. He was level headed and looked at everything in a calm detached manner. Jacob needed this now.

The wolves thundered off in their respective directions.

…

Bella could see nothing but the ground blurring below her at inhuman speed. She was feeling nauseous, and frightened, all she wanted was Jake.

She felt her kidnapper slow his pace a little, and she managed to lift her head to view her surroundings.

Déjà vu. They were at the Cullen's house.

…

Rosalie was upstairs in the white mansion. She smelt him before she heard him. She quietly descended the stairs, and surprised him.

"Just WHAT are you doing EDWARD! Put her down NOW!"

Rose didn't give Edward an opportunity to reply. She sprang towards him, and in his haste, Edward threw Bella across the room.

Bella's head met with the corner of a table.

Bella was unconscious.

A deadly fight ensued between the siblings.

…

In the woods a searing pain in Jacob's head threw him to the ground. Instantaneously he phased, his naked form writhing on the ground gripping his head.

"FUCK!" Sam bellowed. "Embry. Quil. Get to Forks. Get to Bella. Fucking NOW!

Seth, go bring Doctor Cullen.

Jared, stay here phased so we can communicate."

Sam phased, and sank to his knees cradling a motionless Jacob in his arms.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, follow and favourite.**

**Especially the guys who are sticking with me all the way through. You know who you are….kisses x**

**Chapter Ten.**

Seth reached Doctor Cullen first. Phasing on the fly, he quickly told the Doctor he was needed. Rogue vampires be damned at the moment, there had been no new trails to follow anyway.

Emmett and Carlisle took off at an inhuman pace after the sandy coloured wolf, leaving Esme to keep watch.

"Emmett, go home and collect my bag, then meet me in the woods, I may need my supplies."

Emmett swiftly changed direction and thundered off.

…

Quil and Embry reached the Swan house. Instantly, they were gagging from the stench of vampire odour. Quil remained in his wolf form, as Embry cautiously entered the house.

On seeing the remainders of a cell phone on the ground, and the mixed scent of Bella and A Cullen (they all smelt the same to Embry), he exited the house running.

Through Quil's eyes Jared saw what was happening and relayed the information to Sam, who was still on the ground trying to get some sort of response or reaction from Jacob.

"Sam. One of the Cullens has Bella, they don't know which one. Looks like there was a struggle though."

Sam digested the information.

"Tell them both to follow the scents. Once they have found the vampires destination, fall back, and stay hidden".

Quil and Embry, set off through the trees, only to arrive in the woods behind the Cullen house.

"Fuck. It lead us to the Cullen's old place." Quil exclaimed, his thoughts running rampant.

Had Bella come here willingly?

Embry soon dispersed his friends' negative monologue. "Listen Quil. There's a fight in there, and I can hear a heartbeat. Must be Bella's. SAM! What do we do?"

"Get closer. See if you can get to Bella."

The two wolves, hunched down in the undergrowth slinked their way closer.

…

Emmett heard the fight before he reached it.

When he leapt through the door, all loyalty he formally had to his brother were gone.

Edward had Rosalie pinned by the neck, and was preparing to detach her head from her body. With an ear splitting roar, Emmett flew across the room, throwing Edward through the glass windows.

He quickly ran to his wife. "Rose. You okay?"

"Yes, but Bella isn't. The son of a bitch took her and he is planning on changing her. She's unconscious, we need to get Carlisle. Keep Edward away from her Emmett."

Quil and Embry had used the distraction of the vampires fighting to sneak even closer to the house. With Sam now being Beta, his order of staying put did not work on either of them. Embry phased human and ran to Bella.

For once, Rose was delighted to see one of the dogs.

"One of you, go get Carlisle. We need to keep Edward out."

"Carlisle's on his way to Jake. He fell to the forest floor, looks like he's in the same shape as Bella. The Doc sent the big leech here to get his bag."

All this time, Embry was trying unsuccessfully to raise a reaction, any reaction from Bella.

"Fuck!" Rosalie snapped. "Then, you dog" whilst pointing at Quil, "go to them. Tell Carlisle that Bella is injured and he is needed here. If you must, bring Jacob back here too."

Quil set off thinking that if she wasn't a stinking leech, he would definitely tap her!

"Seriously dude! Urgghhhhh" gagged Jared, through the pack mind.

"What! I'm not fussy, but man I'm telling you, she is fuck hot!"

As Quil reached Sam, Jacob and Jared, he could hear the Doc. "I need my supplies Sam. I'm not quite sure what has happened to him, there is no physical damage evident."

"Doc! You need to come to your house. The mind reader leech took Bella, and she's there, and she's unconscious too, and him and blondie were fighting like fuck, and the big leech is tryin to keep him out, and oh fuck, this is a clusterfuck."

"Sam. Could yourself and Quil bring Jacob to my house? I would be better able to assess his injuries at home where I have all of my equipment, whilst treating Bella at the same time?"

"Em Sam?" Quil interrupted. "What we gonna do about Charlie? He's gonna go home an see Bella's missin."

"Oh for fucks sake!" This cloak and dagger secrecy crap was beginning to get on Sam's last nerve.

"Jared. Go to Sue's. Quietly tell Billy what's happening. See if he can get the Chief drunk. Anything to keep him on the res."

"On it Sam." Jared turned tail and ran off.

"Quil. Calm down. Help me carry Jacob to the Cullens."

"Fine, but you know he's gonna have a shit fit when he wakens up in the bloodsuckers house."

Sam merely rolled his eyes at the jokester of the pack, and signalled him to help lift Jacob's enormous human frame between them.

…

Jared did as he was told. Whilst Charlie was helping Sue wash up the dishes, he conveyed to Billy the afternoons' events. Billy was overjoyed that his son had imprinted on his best friends' daughter.

His joy was short lived though, when he heard of Jacob's mystery condition, and that Bella had been taken hostage by a leech.

Billy was not the chief for nothing. Whilst mentally flicking through the legends in his head, he got it.

"Jared. Jacob is feeling what Bella is feeling. Her pain is his. Her emotions are his. Her wounds are his, maybe not to a physical degree, but there none the less. If Bella comes round, then Jacob shall too. It is the effect of the Alpha's imprint.

I will distract Charlie, you go let the pack know what's happening son."

"Hey Chief!" Billy had wheeled himself into the kitchen, and snuck up on Charlie, making him jump a foot in the air.

"Jeez you old fool, could a given me a heart attack!"

Billy snorted. "Have a beer with me an Sue".

"Can't Billy. Gotta get home, on call."

Billy gave him the fish eye. "Rubbish. You ain't workin at all today. What you hidin?"

Charlie got a little flustered. "You callin me a liar Billy Black!"

"Nope. Was hopin youd tell me before now that Bella is back."

Charlie made a choking noise. "How the hell do you know, you old busybody?"

"Cause right now, my son is with your daughter. Now get those beers outta the fridge." Not giving Charlie the opportunity to say anything further, Billy wheeled himself out of the room, praying to the spirits he had done enough.

Charlie's face had gone through a rainbow of colours, and Sue was beginning to worry.

He shook it off though, and once he had calmed down enough, he was pretty damn happy that Jacob was with Bella. Maybe, just maybe, those two could get their act together.

…

The bottom floor of the Cullen house was destroyed. Edward, although extremely strong, had not managed to hold Emmett off.

Emmett had the incentive of protecting his wife and Bella, so there was no way in hell that Edward was getting past him. The damage he was inflicting on the house though was monumental.

As soon as Carlisle stepped through the door, he ran straight to Bella.

Embry couldn't stand to be so close to the Doctor, being in the house alone was a strain to his sensitive nose, and his wolf was clawing and scratching to be released.

"I'm sorry Doc, but I gotta get outta here. I'll wait outside."

"Understandable. Go." Carlisle quietly said as he was quickly checking Bella over.

She had a head wound, which thankfully wouldn't need stitching, but she had struck it hard enough to knock her our. Carlisle lifted her onto the nearest sofa.

When he had moved her, her shirt had ridden up her stomach slightly, and bruises, which were already forming, were a deep angry purple in colour.

Rosalie screamed, and flew over the top of Emmett to get to Edward.

"You hurt her. You son of a bitch. I'm throwing you to the dogs. Let them tear you apart slowly and then I'll throw the match." She screamed at him.

Embry, watching through the window, on seeing his Alpha's imprint hurt at the hands of a leech, relinquished control to his wolf and phased on the spot. His growls were deafening.

Quil and Sam reached the house and ran in with Jacob in their arms.

"Any response yet?"

"Nothing Doc."

"Place him on the sofa next to Bella."

They did as they were asked, and went outside to wait with Embry. Although Sam had a plentiful amount of tolerance for the Doctor, his wolf had zero tolerance of his stench, which was tenfold in the enclosed area.

Embry, or rather his wolf, who was placated by his pack mates' presence, managed to phase human. He told Sam of Billy's theory, and also of the bruising on Bella's tiny body from the hands of the leech.

Sam's voice boomed through the now broken window, "Carlisle. It appears that your _son_ has harmed Bella physically. You know our rules."

"Yes, Sam I do. My son shall be dealt with. I am severely disappointed in him."

…

Jacob groaned. Everything was blurry and foggy in his mind. The one thing which cut straight through his senses was the stench of rotten meat, and bleach, which was burning his nose.

Bella moaned. The pain in her head was excruciating, and her body sore and tender.

Simultaneously they both opened their eyes, trying to get a hold on their vision.

Jacob was quicker than Bella, and above the stink of bloodsucker, he could smell her.

He jumped from the sofa in a defensive crouch, snarling at the scene in front of him.

"Jake", Bella croaked.

This was enough to calm him. In the flash of an eye, he had her off of the sofa sitting in his lap, sniffing her all over. His wolf was anxious to determine what damage, if any had been done to his mate.

Jacob gently felt the bump on her head, and as he ran his fingertips over her waist, she winced.

Raising the fabric of her shirt only a small amount, Jacob saw the purple marking on her side.

"EMBRY! Get Bella out of here" he bellowed.

Jacob passed the tiny precious body of his imprint into his brothers arms, and waited until they had both exited the building.

The fuse of Jacob's fury had been ignited. He turned slowly and deadly, pinning Edward down with his black eyes, which were now ringed with yellow.

"YOU! YOU HARMED MY IMPRINT. YOU DARE TO PLACE YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS ON MY MATE. YOU. ARE. DEAD."

Rosalie, who together with Emmett had been holding Edward down, gave him a smirk and threw him towards Jacob. "He's all yours mutt"

Jacob caught him one handed by his throat, squeezing harshly until lines and fissures began to appear in the vampire's marble skin.

Edward, who was unperturbed by the experience ground out, "She is mine dog. She will be mine for all eternity. You are merely a passing fancy. Isabella will ALWAYS be mine. She always accepts me back into her arms. She shall hold no attraction to you when she changes. The imprint is merely an inconvenience which shall be devoid once she is one of us. What can you offer her? A poor existence on a run down Indian reservation? Isabella deserves the finest in life, and by my side she shall have everything she desires. You are nothing but a filthy mutt and I refuse to let you place your disgusting hands on her ever again."

Edward knew exactly what he was doing. He was baiting Jacob into uncertainty of Bella's true feelings for him.

Jacob started to vibrate.

The wolves on the outside held their breath. Each one of them wanted to rush to Jacob's side and assist, but this was their Alpha's battle, and for the moment, all they could do was watch from the sidelines.

Bella however, was vibrating with her own anger.

Squirming her way out of Embry's tight hold, she stormed to Jacob's side, one of her tiny hands rubbing circles on his back, the other running up and down his arm.

It had the desired effect. Jacob's giant frame stilled.

"Bella my love, step away from the mongrel, he is unstable".

Bella let out a loud shriek. Leaving one hand on Jacob, she raised the other, pointing her finger directly in Edwards face.

"HE is unstable. What the hell has happened to you Edward? I told you that I was finished with you. I presume all of this time you have been missing, you have been following me? WHY!"

"Because my love, you are a danger magnet. You are a danger to yourself. Now please, step away from the dog, and come Bella, let us start our eternity together."

Jacob's vicious snarl was cut off by Bella.

"I WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Get this straight Edward. We are finished. OVER. I want nothing more to do with you. Leave me alone. Stop following me. I'm sorry, but I don't have any feelings left for you."

At this, Edward released a strangled gasp.

Jacob had not loosened his grip.

"You begged me to change you Bella. You love me, of this I'm certain".

"No Edward. I do not love you. What I felt for you wasn't love. You used your magic to lure me in and keep me there. You brainwashed me into thinking I couldn't live without you.

I do not want to change.

I don't want eternity.

What I do want is a lifetime. A human lifetime with Jacob and his pack.

Be able to live. Be able to go out into the sunshine.

Grow older.

Have a family.

Jacob taught me that life was for living, for making mistakes and learning from them.

I've learnt this the hard way Edward, and I'm finally truly happy. Jacob is my life now.

This is where I want to be. I have no desire for a fancy lifestyle. A small reservation is where I want to be. Surrounded by family, warmth and love.

Please understand Edward.

My love for Jacob, even before the imprint was absolute.

I love him with my entire being, and I will not spend another day apart from him."

"But Be…."

Edward was cut off mid sentence by Carlisle. "EDWARD" he roared.

The entire room was silent. Carlisle was known for his cool and calm nature, and never once had he raised his voice to any of his family.

"Bella has spoken. There shall be no more of this despicable behaviour. Bella is now a part of the wolf pack, this is where she was destined to be. Leave her alone son, she is happy.

Your behaviour has saddened me, and I'm afraid I cannot trust you to be alone. As such, you shall accompany me to Italy in the morning. Until then, Emmett and Rosalie shall stay with you."

Rosalie nodded in agreement, and turned to Bella giving her the most beautiful blinding smile.

Edward could say nothing.

He had been suitably chastised by his father.

He had been rejected by the love of his life.

He had been humiliated by a dog.

Jacob let his steel grip fall from Edward's neck, all the while glaring at him. "Go. And do not return here again."

Turning towards his imprint, the steel mask fell from his features, all of his love and adoration for Bella showing in his eyes.

"Thank you Bells" he hugged her tightly, whilst walking to the door.

"Every word was the truth Jake. I love you". She sealed her admission by kissing him tenderly.

…

The phased wolves had witnessed everything through Quils eyes.

Collin and Brady looked at one another nodding in appreciation for their new Alpha's mate.

Paul grudgingly thought, "huh. What do ya know. Leech lover's got balls."

Leah just mentally gave an eye roll, and went back to her inner bitching about everyone.

…

Rosalie was having the most fun.

She had enjoyed Bella's speech immensely, and was enjoying goading Edward relentlessly, knowing that he could not escape her husband's iron grip.

Edward was furious.

He would not give up.

He was confident.

It was only a matter of time.

Isabella Swan was his.

…

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read reviewed, followed and favourited. You are my inspiration.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Carlisle had enlisted the help of his wife to accompany him to Italy. He needed an extra pair of hands, should Edward try to escape, which he was more than capable of.

Esme was disappointed in her son's behaviour, and wasted no time in telling him so.

Carlisle was anxious regarding the forthcoming meeting with his rulers. Aro was ruthless, and ultimately any decisions were his.

The life of Bella Swan was in Aro's hands, and Carlisle did not hold much hope for success.

However, he would try.

…

In La Push, a little red house was filled to capacity. The wolf pack, minus Leah and Paul, who had volunteered to patrol, were squeezed into each and every crevice.

Billy held court.

Charlie Swan was still at the Clearwater house, sleeping off Old Quil's moonshine.

"Firstly I have to welcome Bella to the pack. My dear, this has been a long time coming. I've known you since you were in diapers, watched you grow into a fine young woman, and watched my son google eye over you. The imprint has happened between you two now, because Jacob took his rightful position as Alpha, and his wolf chose his mate. About damn time too!"

Everyone in the room gave a cheer, Bella blushed bright red, and Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

Jacob was never letting her go. Ever again.

She was home.

He was finally happy.

They still had a lot to talk about, but at the moment, they were simply just enjoying each other.

Bella looked up at Jake through her long eyelashes.

"Jake, I want to say something."

Jake gave a shrill whistle, and silence ensued.

Bella tentatively stepped forward. "I want to apologise to each and every one of you. I've caused a multitude of problems with my previous choices, and naïve behaviour, and I am truly sorry.

I want you all to know, that I will make it up to you. Some of you don't trust me, I know, and I deserve it, but from this day forward my life is here with Jake and the pack. I love him, and I think that kinda means that I must love you guys too!

Can I just ask one more favour though? No more 'vampire girl'. From now on I'm a wolf girl, and damned proud of it too!".

With that said, she scurried back into Jacob's safe embrace, while the pack and Billy hooted and cheered, and Quil was still thinking of ways she could make it up to him personally…not sexually of course….he was too fond of his junk to mess with the Alpha's girl!

…

Charlie Swan woke up on a strange sofa with a headache from hell, and a stomach doing cartwheels. He tried to ease himself off of the sofa, only to find the pain in his head intensify.

"Charlie, lie down, I'll get you a coffee."

Charlie tried to focus on the voice, his eyes too sore to open fully.

Ahhh….it was Sue. The memories of the past few hours came rushing back to him. Damn Billy and his illegal moonshine. Old fool had gotten him drunk. Shit! He had left Bella at home on her own. Some father he was, getting drunk when his baby girl had come to visit him. He had to get home.

Trying to ease himself upright, Sue appeared with his coffee. "Here Charlie, drink this".

"Thanks Sue, but I gotta get home. Left Bella on her own."

"Relax Charlie. Bella's with Jacob at his house. She's on the res."

Huh. How'd that happen. He would ponder that later when his head didn't pound so hard.

"Where's that old coot Black gone to?"

"He went home to see Bella, Jacob wasn't the only one who missed her Charlie."

Resolved to get even with Billy, the Chief of Police settled back on to the sofa. Another few minutes wouldn't hurt.

…

At the little red house, Jacob gathered the pack, including Leah and Paul at the tree line for an impromptu meeting.

"You all know what happened, you saw it all. Bella is here to stay. She is taking her place as my mate. I trust we don't have any problems?"

"Still fucking hate the leech lover" retorted Leah.

"Don't trust her boss" replied Paul.

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair.

"Guess I can't expect any miracles. Anybody else?"

Nobody else spoke up.

"Okay. Leech activity has slowed up. Doc Cullen has gone to Italy with his wife and Dickward to meet the royal leeches. Pixie leech, Emo leech, Blondie and big leech are running the outer perimeter for us. We take the inner. Seth, Sam, Quil and Em. You four first patrol. Paul, Jared and I will relieve you in six hours. Questions?

None, good. Leah, Collin and Brady, go home and rest. You three will take over in the morning. I may as well discuss order. Sam will be my second, with Embry my third. Sam's in charge just now. I'm gonna grab some rest. See you lot later."

Jacob turned striding towards his home, when he heard Paul snigger and mumbled something too low for even his sensitive hearing to pick up. He swivelled back round. "Got something to say Paul?"

Paul looked at the ground, where he found himself looking at Jacob's feet.

"What. Did. You. Say."

Quil, never knowing when to keep quiet shouted out, "He said that you were goin home to bone the leeches' leftovers."

Jacob pushed Paul against the nearest tree with such force, they heard the wood splinter. "You disrespect me. You disrespect my imprint. This is the second time today Lahote."

Paul, realising his mistake in angering his new Alpha, turned his head, in an act of submission.

Jacob, drawing his arm back punched Paul, the sound making a sickening crack as his nose broke.

"Don't make me do this again Paul."

Jacob strode away, his surefooted gait disguising his disgust at his brothers' disrespect.

A few deep cleansing breaths later, he reached his home, and the sweet dizzying scent of _his Bells._

The scent of strawberries and vanilla was saturating the air which surrounded Jacob like a cloud of ecstasy. His wolf was at full alert, trying to claw his way toward his imprint.

'MINE. TAKE. CLAIM. MINE. TAKE. CLAIM.'

As he rounded the corner, his nose leading the way, he found the reason for the concentrated scent. Bella was in his shower. Bella was _naked _in his shower. Bella was _naked and wet _in his shower.

He took a steadying breath, and headed for his bedroom, throwing himself face first diagonally on the small bed. He had to reign the wolf in. He had to get himself and his rampant hormones under control.

She had only been back in his life for a matter of hours, and he was ready to mount her like the rutting dog which he was.

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open broke his train of though, as the sound of soft tiny feet heading towards him had his wolf sitting upright in a flash.

The sight of Bella rubbing at her soaked hair with _his _towel, wearing nothing but_ his_ t shirt had him crossing the floor in one huge stride. She was positively the most beautiful woman in the world.

The sight of her wearing his clothes, her scent permating the air, had Jacob frantically tugging at his hair in frustration. He wanted her NOW.

With a start, Bella gasped. "Hey", she whispered softly, gazing at him with adoring eyes.

Jacob croaked out a strangled "Hey yourself. That is now officially my favourite t shirt" as he leant towards her, brushing his lips tenderly against hers.

"I hope you don't mind. Billy said it was okay, I…I…I didn't want to stink of vampire. I know your wolf hates it." She looked at him unsurely.

"Honey it's fine. You don't have to ask, and you're right about the stink. Where is Billy?"

Bella gave a small giggle, "He said he was going to sleep off the moonshine."

In a quick and easy movement, Jacob scooped her off of her feet and lay her on his bed.

Bella turned to face him. "Everything okay?" she asked as she began to run her fingertips over the planes of his strong face.

Jacob, and his wolf, so content with the feeling of her next to them, closed his eyes in contentment.

"Yep. All good, and I earned us a few hours of peace and quiet" he opened his eyes waggling his thick eyebrows at her.

Bella blushed crimson.

"You dork!" she admonished as she swatted him with her towel.

"I was merely thinking that we should continue where we left off at your house earlier….and…..we can talk some."

"Sure, sure."

Bella took a deep breath, and hoped that her eyes would convey the deep emotions she was feeling for the boy beside her. "Jake…are you sure about this, about us, about me….because I'd understand if you didn't want me. I treated you badly, and I don't want you to have doubts about it happening again. After I sent you the letter, and didn't hear anything back, I'd given up hope for us, but Jake, I meant what I said, I want you to be happy. Truly happy, and if that means you sending me away, I'd understand."

She had tears in her eyes, as she laid bare her guilty soul.

Jacob had tears in his eyes, as he listened to her, all the while using his hand to rub small circles in her back.

"Bells. I knew you were the one when you made me eat mud. Those feelings have never left. You make me happy, and I believe you've changed and grown. I love you, my wolf loves you. I want you, my wolf wants you. After I read your letter, I was all set to come after you, but then we got a load of leeches comin through here, and everythin went to shit. This" he gestured between them with his free hand, "this is what I want, all I need. Jake n' Bells forever."

Bella, who was unexperienced and extremely self conscious decided to show Jake how she felt.

Leaning towards him, millimetres from his lips, she whispered, "one day at a time. Forever".

And she kissed him. Gently, softly, and cautious.

Jacob's wolf was prancing with glee beneath his skin. Jacob returned the gentle caresses of her lips, quickly flipping her over on to her back, and leaning over her. Intensifying the kiss, tongue met tongue, dancing a dance of passion.

With one hand cupping her neck, and the other travelling slowly up and down her ribs, the scent of her arousal was evident in the air.

Bella's hands were travelling all over his back, her feather light touches driving him to distraction.

Jacob pulled back, then buried his head in the pillow with a frustrated groan.

Knowing if they didn't stop, his wolf would be at the point of no return.

"I don't want to rush this Bells. I want to, but we aren't going any further with Billy next door!"

"Okay Jake, but I want you to know that I'm ready. I want you to be my first and last. Every day, I'm going to worship you. I'm yours. Forever. I love you."

Her eyes resembled an open book.

Jacob knew she meant it. The overwhelming emotions he was feeling were drowning him in dizzying happiness.

He whispered, "Forever Bells."

The Alpha, and his soon to be mate snuggled down on the tiny bed, limbs tangled, and fell asleep in each others arms.

…

Jacob woke with the howl which signalled the start of is patrol. Looking fondly at Bella, he really didn't want to move. Duty called however, and he trusted she would be here waiting for him when he returned.

As he eased himself from her arms, she let out a whimper at the loss of contact. Although not fully awake, she stirred, and as Jacob tucked the sheets firmly around her small frame, she whispered, 'my Jacob' with a small smile.

Jacob, smiling to himself, kissed her head and softly replied, 'my Bells.'

…

Within the walls of the imposing castle of Volterra, the three members of the Cullen family awaited their meeting with the royal hierarchy.

After being called into the main chamber by a smirking Jane, they stood before Aro, Caius and Marcus. Also in the room were Demitri the Volturi's prized tracker, Jane's twin brother Alex, who in his own right was equally as sinister as his sister, and Felix, the muscle of the guard.

Stepping from his throne, with a flourishing movement, Aro greeted them.

"Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Such a pleasure to see you. Now do tell, what brings you to Volterra?"

Carlisle stepped forward, offering his hand to Aro, words were not necessary when the vampire could learn everything he desired to know by mere touch.

Aro's eyes widened as he watched Carlisle's memories.

"You wish for us to allow the Swan girl to remain human? Why Carlisle, you know of our rules. Why on earth should we relax them at your request?"

Carlisle held Aro's gaze.

"Isabella was drawn into our world by my son's hand. My family are all at fault for allowing this. Edward was certain she was his mate. She is mated now to another. Aro, I implore you to let the girl be. She hold's no threat to our world, and is not a danger."

"Maybe not Carlisle. But it would appear that she now is bonded with a werewolf, our mortal enemies."

Caius leapt off his throne, incredulous at this revelation. "How is this possible. We hunted those monsters to extinction, yet they still exist? We send the guard Aro, I shall not allow those beasts to exist!"

Carlisle stepped forward. "If I may Caius. These wolves are not the species you are thinking of. These are shape shifters, not children of the moon. We have an agreement with them, which has spanned a century, allowing us to co-exist.

I'm afraid with some of your guard already being sent to the area, it is causing a tentative relationship between us. To an extent, these wolves are our friends, and I would dearly like to maintain good terms with them.

Bella is mated to the Alpha of the pack. She is happy. I implore you Aro, please leave the girl alone."

Aro returned to his throne to consult with his brothers.

After a heated few minutes of arguing between Caius and Aro, he once again stepped forward to the Cullens.

"Tell me why we should let the girl live and not destroy this pack of wolves".

"Simple really Aro. Like our world, the wolves need their secret to be upheld. The wolves shall not reveal us for what we are, just as we shall not reveal their true nature. Bella is a part of the wolf pack now. Both secrets are safe with her. She is a beautiful young woman, and extremely intelligent. She has a bright future. Please Aro?"

Aro began to pace in from of the three Cullens, as Carlisle awaited his verdict.

Clapping his hands with unnecessary vigour he exclaimed, "Why Carlisle, I do believe I have reached a decision which shall be of great benefit to both of us. The girl lives, although if she should ever disclose our existence your family shall be destroyed. My terms are this old friend. In exchange for Isabella's life, Edward joins our guard here in Volterra."

Edward screamed, "NO! Carlisle, NO! I cannot live here in these conditions, my life is with Bella, my future is with Bella, NO! I refuse!"

Esme was distraught. She was losing one of her children. She sobbed uncontrollably. Carlisle held her in his arms as he spoke to Edward.

"Edward, if it were not for you and your foolish actions, we would not be in this position. Bella has moved on son. This is the price you have to pay I'm afraid. If you leave here, I have no doubt you shall cause nothing but trouble for Bella and the wolves. I shall not allow it. I'm sorry son, but your actions have left me no choice."

Turning to Aro, Carlisle addressed him, "You have a deal on one condition Aro. Edward has to maintain his diet of animal blood."

Aro laughed manically, "As you wish. Have no fear Carlisle, he shall be looked after."

As Esme threw her arms around Edward, Aro motioned for Felix to step forward, "Show him to his chamber."

Felix took a hold of Edwards arm, and as he passed Carlisle, Carlisle placed an arm on his shoulder, "Forgive me son."

…

As Jacob thundered through the forest of La Push, he felt like a different boy. He felt light, he felt happy. He was truly happy, and his happiness was seeping through the pack bond.

His brothers were happy for him. He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams.

Bella was at the forefront of his mind. He felt like singing to the spirits, thanking them for gifting him with his mate.

…

Charlie Swan woke to the sound of Seth coming home. He had a pounding sore head, he was stiff from laying too long on a strange sofa, and he was in a dark mood.

Seth, sensing the Chief of Police was not to be trifled with at the moment, simply nodded to him, "Hey Charlie, just getting a glass of water."

Charlie grunted in response, and unsteadily made his way out of the door, and staggered to his cruiser.

Seth waited until the cruiser was out of sight, then phased in.

"Um Jake…..Charlie's just taken off and man he looks kinda pissed. He's headin to your house."

Paul sniggered. This was gonna be good.

Jacob groaned, and changed direction. "I gotta go. Be back as soon as I've seen the Chief."

…

Billy was in his kitchen, warily sipping at a black coffee when Charlie burst through the door. Both men winced at the sound bashing off of the wall.

"Jeez Charlie, my head is delicate enough without all that noise!"

"Billy Black, you old fool, that's the last time I drink moonshine with you. I've wasted my time with Bells. Where is she?"

Billy pointed down the corridor to the closed door at the end.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

Marching through the small house Charlie rapped on the door, "Isabella Marie Swan, you had better be decent in there, or I'm goin home to get my gun!"

A very sleepy looking Bella opened the door.

"Dad. I was sleeping. Jacob's not here."

"Where the hell is he at this time in the morning?"

Bella stuttered, not knowing how to answer, when she was saved by Jacob's husky voice, "Hey Chief, I was out for an early morning run, an you don't need your gun, I slept on the couch."

Charlie looked both of them up and down before shaking his head and making his way back to the kitchen, muttering to himself "Damn kids."

Bella was thrilled to see Jacob. When she had woken without him beside her, the ache in her chest began to throb. She lurched into his arms. "I missed you Jake."

"I'm here honey. Gotta say, that must've been the best sleep I've had in a long time." He smiled at her with the most beautiful grin.

"Well Chief Black, we have to see what we can do about that from now on." She raised her eyebrow in a sexy gesture which had Jacob's pants tightening immediately.

"Uh Bells. Best go speak to your dad before he goes an gets that gun!"

They made their way to the kitchen, arms wrapped tightly around one another.

"Billy, did I miss something? What's your boy doin with his hands on my baby daughter?"

Billy chuckled, "Looks as though they finally got their act together. You an me gonna be related Chief!"

Charlie's face went through a multitude of colours before settling on red.

"Jacob Black, I'm tellin you right now, I'm too young to be a granpa! You remember that's my baby girl right there!"

Bella, turning as red as her father hid her face in Jacob's side. "Dad!" she groaned.

Jacob, still grinning, saluted Charlie, "Yes Sir!"

They all settled around the small table, and Bella prepared breakfast. She thought she would never be welcomed here again, and yet, with a surprising turn of events, here she was, and she didn't want to leave.

Once everyone was eating, Charlie dropped his fork. "Uh Bells. Don't you have to catch your flight back to Phoenix in a coupla hours?"

Jacob's face turned a deathly shade of white.

…

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read. To all those who left reviews….bless you x**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Bella lowered her own cutlery to the table before she turned to Jacob and took his hands in hers.

Turning to face her father, she took a deep breath.

"Dad. I'm not going back to Phoenix."

"But Bells, yo.."

"Dad" She cut him off mid sentence. "Phoenix did what it needed to do for me. It gave me a break from everything here. It gave me the time I needed to see what really meant the most to me, and who I really loved. It made me see that the feelings I had for Edward were nothing but a school girls' romantic fantasy. It also made me take a good hard look at myself. The way I have treated you dad, when Edward left, I was a horrible daughter and you didn't deserve such treatment. It also made me see my true feelings for Jake. I hurt him terribly, through my own selfish actions.

For the past few months, I have been living in a constant state of guilt.

Now, I have a chance to redeem myself, and prove to everyone here that I'm not the same little helpless girl.

I missed you Dad, and wanted to come home so many times, but I wasn't ready.

Me coming home was fate. I got to see Jacob and because he has such a huge capacity to love, he is willing to give me another chance, although god knows, I don't deserve it.

There is no way I can go back. I spent so much time crying over my actions towards Jake, and realising my feelings for him, thinking I was too late to act on them…..well, I can't go back.

There is no way I'm leaving Jacob again. He is stuck with me now, and I am not letting him go…ever. I know you think I'm too young for a serious relationship, but I love him with my entire being. Heart, body and soul.

This is it for me dad.

Here. With Jacob. With you. With Billy.

I've thought about it, and I'm going to continue with my studies online. I will call the university later today, and ask them to forward my course work to me.

I will call Mrs Newton and ask if I can have my old job back at the Outfitters.

But dad.

I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you, I missed having a father in my life, and I plan to make up for all of those lost years. I love you dad.

And.

I can't leave Jacob. This is where I belong. With Jacob.

Forever. We don't have eternity, but what we do have is a lifetime, together."

With this all said, Bella took a deep breath, blushed red, and snuggled into Jacob's side, who ran his hand over her hair.

Jacob couldn't find any words.

He was stunned.

His Bells, had just stood up to Charlie, adamant in her plans, declaring her love for him. For HIM!

She was staying.

With him.

Holeeeeee Fuck!

Charlie cleared his throat, picked his fork back up, and waved it mid air, pointing to both of them. No one in the room dared to call out the Chief on his teary eyes.

"So. I guess this means you two are….um…together?"

Bella looked at Jacob.

Jacob looked at Bella, and he grinned his trademark sunny smile, "Well, yeah Charlie, I guess we are."

Ignoring the two older men in the room, he leaned forward, and took her lips in a gentle caress.

"Um..son, we're eating here. Keep that for when the Chief ain't around, huh!" Billy laughed, lightening the emotional atmosphere.

"Laugh it up, you old coot. If my daughter gets pregnant, I will shoot him and hide the body!"

Jacob gulped audibly, and Bella's face radiated pure heat as she buried her face in her hands.

"Well Bells. Seems like you made up your mind. So long as you study, I ain't gotta problem. Damn pleased to have you home, missed you kiddo."

Charlie, not accustomed to making such vocal gestures, busied himself eating, whilst Billy gave them both a wink.

"Bells" Jacob whispered while helping her clear the table, "I gotta get back to the pack."

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you chief!"

Her lighthearted comment disguised the anxiety she felt at being separated from him.

Jacob felt her pain.

Tipping her chin up to look into her eyes, "Hey, I'm gonna be round to your house soon okay".

Bella gulped, and tried not to let her eyes tear up.

She wrapped her hands tightly around his waist.

"I love you so much Jacob. Thank you."

"Honey, I should be thanking you, I'm still kinda reelin over that speech you gave. You're really staying?"

He knew she was, but for one more time, he needed her confirmation.

"Forever. Now go to your pack, and come back to me. Be safe Jake."

It was a plea.

"Always Bells." He gave her a mind numbing kiss which left her breathless and wanting so much more, but before he himself could succumb to temptation, he ran out the door, giving her a smirk and a wink.

"Dork!"

"I heard that Bells."

And just like that, it was Jake n' Bells again.

…

Carlisle and Esme Cullen had a quiet journey home from Italy.

Both were grieving the loss of their son.

They understood Alice would have seen the outcome of their meeting in Volterra, so forewarning them was a fruitless exercise.

On return to their home, their respective children were somewhat subdued, except for Rosalie maybe.

"It's time to move on." Carlisle announced sadly, before making his way to his study to place a phone call.

"Good morning Chief Black, this is Carlisle Cullen. I wonder if I could possibly speak to Alpha Black?"

Knowing that he had to be polite to an extent, although it irritated the hell out of him, Billy replied,

"He's out patrolling at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Certainly. Could you ask him to meet my family and I at the treaty line tonight around midnight? Also, if feasible, could Bella accompany him?"

"I'll be sure to pass that on Doctor. Good day."

…

Bella had an extremely productive day.

The staff at Phoenix University had been both helpful and understanding.

They had agreed to forward her course work, enrol her on the online programme, and also pass a goodbye message on to Cindy.

Renee had reluctantly agreed to her wishes, with promises of visits.

Mrs Newton had been delighted to have Bella back, and she could resume work in a weeks' time.

Bella had exhaled a large sigh of relief upon hearing that Mike was half way across the country studying.

Now, she was preparing a huge celebratory dinner for Charlie, Billy, Jacob and herself.

They had something to celebrate, and Billy even agreed to bring some of Old Quil's moonshine for Charlie. A sneaky move on Bella's part, as it would guarantee her some uninterrupted Jacob time when Charlie passed out!

…

Charlie Swan, Chief of Police sat in his office at Forks station.

He wasn't scheduled to work today, but this was the only place he could be left in solitude to think.

It was in this office that the Chief of Forks Police succumbed to the tears which had been threatening for over an hour.

He had missed out on so much of Bella's young life, and when she had come home to stay, he had been overjoyed.

Then the Cullen boy had screwed her up, and Charlie had been at a loss on how to deal with his daughter. Thankfully, Jacob had stepped in and rescued Bella, only for Cullen to return and ruin their budding friendship.

When Bella had ended her relationship with Cullen, it had been a weight off of the chief's shoulders. Even if it had meant her moving out of state.

But now his daughter had come home, and Charlie knew it was for good this time.

He was ecstatic. Bella meant the world to him.

The trouble the chief was experiencing at the moment was the fact his baby girl had grown into a strong woman in a matter of months.

Charlie knew it was only a matter of time before Jacob and Bella made this a permanent thing, and although she was far too young for a lifetime of love, even he could not deny the true love which flowed between them.

In fact, who better for her daughter than his best friends' son.

It really was a match made in heaven.

Charlie prayed his thanks for bringing his daughter back to him, knowing she would be around for the rest of his life.

Resolved not to shoot Jake if he laid his hands on Bella, Charlie made his way home, to his Bells.

…

Jacob and Billy arrived shortly after Charlie returned. On sight of the illegal moonshine nestled on Billy's lap, Charlie exclaimed, "Oh hell no Billy Black. Never again!"

"Scared I can out drink you, old man!"

"Never gonna happen Black!"

Whilst the two old friends squabbled, Jacob held Bella in his arms, as she relayed her progress.

"Bella Swan, you have made me the happiest man on the planet" Jacob sealed with a kiss.

"Jacob Black, you have made me the happiest woman on the planet" Bella sealed with a kiss.

And on it went, until Charlie cleared his throat, not so subtly asking if dinner was ready.

After dinner, and three extremely well fed men made their compliments to the chef, the two Chiefs opened up that moonshine in front of a ball game.

"Bells honey. Doc Cullen wants to meet us at midnight."

"Oh god Jake, what does he want?"

"Don't know honey, but he wants you to be there too."

They had a few hours before the meeting, so they engaged in idle chatter with their fathers, laughing at their now drunken antics.

Thirty minutes before the meeting, double checking that both old men were sufficiently passed out, they made their way into the forest.

Bella loved the feeling of being on Jacob's wolf. His silky fragrant coat, his warmth, and his graceful stride were home to Bella.

Arriving at the treaty line, the only other wolf present was Sam.

The Cullen family, minus Edward faced them.

Jacob stepped forward. "Doc, you asked to meet us."

"Yes Jacob, thank you. Good to see you Bella".

Bella simply nodded, whilst holding tightly to Jacob's hand.

Carlisle continued. "As you know Jacob, Esme and I travelled to Italy with Edward. The purpose of my meeting with our rulers was to negotiate on Bella's behalf. We can see how happy she is with you, how content, and as you are now imprinted you both are bound for life. This is the life Bella was intended for. Edward was beginning to lose control, and I feared he would inflict some damage on either one of you against your wishes. Aro, our ruler did indeed negotiate. Edward shall serve with the Volturi guard. He is now residing in Volterra."

Bella let out a strangled gasp.

"No! Oh my god Carlisle, this is my fault. You have lost your son because of me."

But Bella did not cry.

She felt guilty. "I am so sorry, all of you, I'm sorry."

Carlisle quickly admonished her. "Bella, none of this is your fault my dear. Edward drew you into our world, then would not let you go. He was becoming dangerously unstable. We could not risk any tragedy. Be happy Bella. What you have ahead of you with Jacob is much more than an eternity.

Jacob. We are leaving tonight. You have my number, and if myself or any member of my family can assist you in the future, please call.

You should not experience another influx of vampire activity, and with us gone, hopefully the gene shall pass by the younger generation."

Carlisle stepped up to the line and extended his hand.

Jacob stepped up to the line and took his hand.

"Good luck Alpha Black."

All of the family gave Bella a small smile, whilst Rosalie stepped up to the line.

Bella went to meet her. "Live life. Be happy and enjoy. Go make some puppies!"

At this comment, they all laughed together, and in a blur of white they were gone.

Sam, quietly disappeared into the forest giving the Alpha couple some privacy.

Neither Jacob nor Bella could believe it.

They were together.

No threat of the Italian vampires seeking retribution.

They had a lifetime together.

"Jake. I know of a little red house which happens to be empty at the moment. Why don't we go visit it, and you Chief, can make me your Alpha female."

Jacob Black gave a hoot, and threw his mate over his shoulder, sprinting to the little red house.

He was happy. Happier than he had ever been.

Life was good.

Life was great.

Life was fan-fucking-tastic.

He got his girl, and he was never ever fucking ever letting her go.

…

Bella grinning, as she watched the forest floor speeding past her, finally threw off her cloak of guilt.

This was it.

Forever.

And Bella Swan was damn happy.

**THE END.**

**A/N: A huge thank you to all who stuck with me. x**


End file.
